Dark Around The Edges
by JennaRiley
Summary: Sequel to Trouble Always Finds Me. After two years, Kellie Corinthos returns to Port Charles. What does she find? And is trouble following her? Or is she following it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place two years after "Trouble Always Finds Me." See profile for more information.**

A girl in a baseball cap with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail stood outside Kelly's. She hesitated before entering. She sat down at the counter, pretending to be interested in the menu.

"Can I get you something?" Mike asked.

"How about a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake, Grandpa," Kellie said, looking Mike in the eye.

Kellie watched the shock register on Mike's face. "Never thought you'd see me around these parts again did you?"

"Maybe," Mike said, "Finally decided to settle down and get to know everyone."

"Something like that," Kellie said,

"I will say that your letters were very vague and few and far between, young lady," Mike said.

"Let just say Spencer was right when he'd said I miss the adventure," Kellie said, "I'm not sure whether to thank him or knock him out cold when I see him for giving me Robert Scorpio's number if I got bored."

"Top secret espionage, saving the world, I take it," Mike said, "Trouble didn't follow you this time."

"Trouble doesn't follow me anymore," Kellie said, "I follow it."

"You taking a break from your double life?" Mike asked.

Kellie shrugged, "Do you have a room with my name on it?"

"Just for a week," Mike said, "then the new tenant moves in."

"Can I use it while I make other arrangements?" Kellie asked.

"I don't see why not," Mike said.

"So how is everyone?" Kellie asked.

"Michael was finally sent to military school," Mike said.

"I'm not surprised," Kellie said, "He had some obedience issues when I was here if I recall correctly."

"Of course, Carly is going overboard with Morgan being a stricter mom," Mike said, "Morgan will be excited to see you. So will Kristina. They ask about you a lot."

"Don't you know I mailed the rugrats presents when I could," Kellie said.

"I know," Mike said, "Drove Sonny nuts because he couldn't use them to trace you. You've successfully pushed my son's buttons during your absence."

"Believe me it was traceable," Kellie said.

"But Jason was never able to track you after you left or from the packages," Mike said. Kellie smirked."He did track you and left Sonny in the dark?"

"Partially that along with working for the WSB," Kellie said, "I've been in contact with Jason on and off. I asked him not to sic Sonny on me. They were kind of on the outs last I heard."

"Jason no longer works for Sonny," Mike said, "Emily's death was part of it and He and Sam had a baby 5 months ago. A little boy, Danny."

"They had a baby?" Kellie said, "I've been underground for the last the year. Are they still in here Port Charles?"

"Penthouse," Mike said, "Which Sonny's old penthouse is vacant, you might see about using that."

"I'll look into it," Kellie said, "Don't tell daddy dearest I'm here. I want to see how long it takes Sonny to figure out I'm here."

"Pushing Sonny's buttons is a game to you isn't it?" Mike said.

"It's so much fun," Kellie said, "I will see you around. Thanks for the food."

"Don't be a stranger," Mike said as he handed her a key, "That's the key to your room."

"Thanks," Kellie said, leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Docks**

"Who's there?" Luke said, "This better not be a wild goose chase for "the key to riches" if this is the mystery caller."

Kellie stepped out of the shadows, "Is that any way to treat your favorite bar tender much less the woman who saved your butt in Switzerland last year?"

"Slinger, admit it. I was right about both things," Luke said, "Couldn't live without the adventure or stay away from PC forever."

"Don't let it go your head, Spencer," Kellie said, "As for being the key to riches, I'm up for some bartending while I'm in town."

"I need some extra help at my newly reopened blues club," Luke said.

"Perfect," Kellie said, "Can I start tomorrow?"

"How about tonight?" Luke said.

"I have other plans," Kellie said.

"Did Papa Godfather command your presence for a family dinner?" Luke said, "Bartending's a better way to go."

"Doesn't even know I'm here," Kellie said, "I'm seeing how long it takes him to find out I'm here. I'm guessing he'll show up looking for me during my shift tomorrow."

"What brings you back to Port UpChuck?" Luke said.

"I missed pushing Papa Godfather's buttons," Kellie said, "Would you believe that?"

"From what I understand you've done a pretty good job of doing that without actually being here," Luke said, "I told you once you can't pull one over on Luke Spencer. Something's up. Are you here on WSB business?"

"If I was I couldn't actually tell you," Kellie said, "But technically I'm on a long vacation."

"In other words something's up and you're going rogue," Luke said.

"Not necessarily," Kellie said, "I'll see you tomorrow at the club then. I have to go."

"More cloak and dagger, Slinger," Luke said.

"You wish," Kellie said, "I figured I'd drop by Jason and Sam's before Sonny has the opportunity to forbid me from seeing him."

"So you've heard then," Luke asked.

"I talked to Mike earlier," Kellie said, "And I'd heard things, even underground."

"Shocking isn't Slinger," Luke said.

"Not really," Kellie said, "I noticed how Sonny tended to ignore Jason's input even though he was a partner when I was here. I'm guessing my situation was one of the rare times Sonny gave up control."

"I guess looking back, the signs were there," Luke said.

"Emily's death just sped things up," Kellie said, "What actually happened there? I've heard rumors but nothing concrete."

"Emily and Sonny were doing the horizontal tango, lied to Jason about it," Luke said, "Jason was furious, Sonny was going into one of his dark periods which I don't think he's ever really come out of to this day. Emily was kidnapped by Manny Ruiz. Sonny shot at Ruiz and one of the bullets hit Emily along with a bullet from Ruiz's gun. If she had been hit by only one bullet she would have lived, but the combination of the two…"

"I heard she was kidnapped because Sonny in a fit of something, I don't know what to call it, sent the guards away," Kellie said.

"Correct, Slinger," Luke said, "Now go make mob boy's life hell. Why do you have anything to do with him again?"

"He's like the older brother I never had," Kellie said, laughing.

"What does that make me?" Luke asked.

"The loony old man that lives down the street," Kellie said.

"I am not old or loony," Luke said.

Kellie just laughed and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Penthouse**

Kellie stepped off the elevator. She noticed Max standing guard.

"Another defector, I see," Kellie said, "Did Milo defect too?"

"It's about time you came back," Max said, "He's working security for some corporate bigwigs in California now."

"Well, someone has to push my father's buttons and get him in line," Kellie said.

"So I take it you heard about the fallout?" Max said

Kellie nodded, "It's been a long time coming. Something had to change."

"I guess you're right," Max said, "When Sonny added covering up his love life to my job description, I'd about had it. Then he sent the guards away."

"You did what you had to do," Kellie said.

"I am talking to the daughter who claims no family loyalty to her father," Max said, "I don't know why I'm explaining this."

"I think we both know by now that's not completely true," Kellie said, "I understand what has gone on more than you think. I've had an interesting view the last couple years to say the least."

The door opened. Sam walked out. "Max, who are you talking to?"

"Sorry, I assume you came to see Jason," Max said, "He's out right now."

"I was playing catch up with Max," Kellie said. She turned to Sam, "I know we didn't really know each other the first time I was in town, but I'm.."

"Kellie Corinthos," Sam said, "I know who you are. Oh wait did I make a mistake with your last name?"

"I go by Corinthos these days," Kellie said.

"Why don't you come in?" Sam said, "You have to meet Danny."

Sam and Kellie entered the penthouse.

Sam walked over to the play pen, "This little guy is Danny. Meet your Aunt Kellie, Danny." Sam picked up Danny.

"Aunt?" Kellie asked.

"I hope you don't mind," Sam said, "You and Jason are sort of close. I think he thinks of you as a little sister although he wouldn't admit to it. Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure," Kellie said, taking Danny from Sam, "Hey there Cutie. You have your daddy's blue eyes. The girls are will be chasing you when you get older."

"I don't see it," Sam said, kind of to herself.

"See what?" Kellie asked, overhearing.

"The sadness," Sam said, "I'm overstepping my bounds here, but Jason told me you'd lost a child and that being around kids made you sad."

"I came to terms with what happened to my daughter shortly after Ethan's demise," Kellie said, "I came to terms with a lot of things."

"Does Sonny know you're here?" Sam asked.

Kellie shook her head, "I'm kind of easing into coming back."

"You just want to see how long it takes him to figure out you're here," Sam said.

"Apparently Jason's told you too much about me," Kellie said.

"He worries about you," Sam said, "By the way, why hasn't he heard from you in almost a year?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that too," Jason said, entering the penthouse.

"I've been underground," Kellie said, "Doing things I can't tell you without killing you."

"WSB?" Jason asked.

Kellie nodded.

"Why doesn't Kellie stay for dinner and you two can catch up?" Sam said.

"I think it's a great idea," Jason said.

"I won't pass up a free meal," Kellie said. Sam took Danny from Kellie and headed for the kitchen.

"You did not tell me you were expecting that little cutie last time I saw you," Kellie said, "What gives mob boy? I guess I have to come up with something new since you don't actually work.."

"I work for Lorenzo Alcazar on occasion," Jason said, "as well as a partner in his business."

"Not completely out of our own special circle of hell," Kellie said, "I can still call you mob boy."

"I wish you wouldn't. Look at you, working for the WSB," Jason said, "That's a hell all its own. What brings you back?"

"A vacation," Kellie said, "And I wanted to make you referee between Sonny and I again. It's cheap entertainment."

"Something happened on your last mission," Jason said, "What was it?"

"You read too much into stuff. I almost blew it. I was the bait," Kellie said, "The target took things too far and I couldn't handle it."

"Handle it?" Jason asked.

"I've put a lot of demons behind me but having men touch me still bothers me sometimes," Kellie said, "The WSB wasn't too happy with me. They told me to get counseling on someone else's time."

"You don't need to be looking for trouble anyway," Jason said.

"Hey, if it weren't for trouble you wouldn't know me," Kellie said.

"That mouth of yours hasn't changed," Jason said.

"You know you miss my verbal bullets," Kellie said, "and to think we met with me kicking your butt and pointing two guns at you."

"You did not kick my butt as you put it," Jason said, "I was merely trying to avoid hurting a woman.

"Someone's ego came out play," Kellie said, "You're just mad because I took your gun."

"I had the situation completely under control," Jason said.

"Sounds like to me she kicked your butt," Sam yelled from the kitchen.

"The wife's always right," Kellie said

"Where are you staying?" Jason asked.

"Change the subject. I see how it is," Kellie said, "I'm staying at Kelly's for a couple days until I can make other arrangements."

"You've been to see Mike already I see," Jason said.

"He mentioned Sonny's penthouse was empty," Kellie said, "I was going to look into that."

"Sonny doesn't own the penthouse anymore," Jason said, "Lorenzo bought the building. Sonny got out completely. It's empty if you want to work something out with Lorenzo. Although, Sonny might cut off your bank account for it."

"He can't," Kellie said, "I found out I had a trust from some distant relatives. Plus, I took the money Sonny gave me invested it, made a killing, and paid it back. I haven't touched the accounts for months. Besides, I don't belong to the Church of Sonny. Therefore I don't obey."

"The whole town's in for a show aren't they," Jason asked.

"Probably," Kellie said, "It's probably been long enough Papa Godfather forgot whatever understanding we'd managed to reach while I was here before."

"I noticed you're not so adamant about denying your relationship to him," Jason said, "Using Luke's nickname though."

"I had to grow up sometime," Kellie said.

"You look good," Jason said, "Still a little dark around the edges."

"That'll never go away," Kellie said, "We both know that. Between Ethan and the things I've seen working for the WSB, I have a dark view of reality."

"You've learned to see the good though," Jason said, "You really couldn't see it when I saw you last."

"I'm learning," Kellie said.

"Dinner's ready," Sam said, coming in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**After Dinner**

Jason escorted Kellie to the parking garage.

"You bought yourself a motorcycle," Jason said, "You did an okay job without my advice."

"Okay, that just shows what you know," Kellie said, "I've found they're easier to travel with."

"You were in Europe last I knew," Jason said.

"I've been in South America for most of the last year," Kellie said, "Which you never did tell me why you didn't mention Danny being on the way last time I saw you."

"Weren't you cured of family bonding tendencies?" Jason asked.

"As far as me ever having a husband or kids, yes," Kellie said, "As far as me meddling in your life, no."

"Sam was on the island," Jason said, "Manny was a threat. We were trying to keep the pregnancy quiet."

"Now I feel like an idiot," Kellie said, "I heard about Emily. I'd say sorry, but I hate that particular phrase where death is concerned. It seems…I don't know."

"Empty," Jason said.

"Yeah," Kellie said. Silence hung in the air. "I didn't cause his episode or whatever you call it," she finally asked.

"No," Jason said, "You didn't. Things were pretty good right after you left. We used a lot of your ideas for security and implemented them full-time. Then Manny started acting up again. Sonny got involved with Emily, Michael got out of control. You were the least of his problems."

"I guess I think a little highly of myself," Kellie said.

"It's a natural question for not being around and your presence shook things up a lot then," Jason said, "I couldn't tell you lot a year ago. You're coming back to Port Charles at a dark time."

"I know, Jason, more than you realize," Kellie said.

"Why are you really here?" Jason asked, "You're not just here to visit are you?"

"I really don't know yet," Kellie said, "I'll just say I've heard things underground. I'm keeping my ear to the ground for the time being."

"Anything I need to know?" Jason asked.

Kellie shrugged, "That's not a conversation to have yet."

"If you need anything," Jason said, "You can come to me. Sonny's organization is not in the best shape to say the least. But I'm guessing you know that."

"I've heard so many different things underground, all of them conflicting" Kellie said, "I'm trying to make sense of everything."

"Is something going down?" Jason asked.

"Maybe," Kellie said, "Give me a few days to work it all out. Then we'll talk."

"I don't like it," Jason said.

"I know," Kellie said.

"But you know what you're doing," Jason said, "I'll let Lorenzo know you want Sonny's old penthouse."

"Thanks, Jason," Kellie said. She hugged him. Jason was shocked, but hugged back.

"I thought you didn't like to be touched," Jason said.

"I trust you not to hit on me," Kellie said, "Sam thinks we have some kind of sibling relationship. I have to say you've told her entirely too much about me."

"It sounds like she's telling you things about me she shouldn't be either," Jason said.

"I won't tell any one," Kellie said, getting on her bike. "I'll see you later."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lorenzo's**

**The next day**

Kellie knocked on the door. Lorenzo opened it.

"What do you want?" he barked.

"I guess I should have called," Kellie said, "I figured you wouldn't be surprised since Jason told me he'd give you the heads up I was interested in one of the penthouses."

"Right," Lorenzo said, "Forgive me for being short. My daughter kept me up all night."

"If you need to do this at another time," Kellie said, "That's fine."

"Come on in," Lorenzo said, "You look familiar. I'm sorry Jason didn't give me a name. Just mentioned a friend was interested."

"Coward," Kellie said, laughing

"Excuse me," Lorenzo said.

"Jason's the coward," Kellie said, "I'm Kellie Corinthos. You may recall me as Kellie Riley if you missed the memo two years ago."

"Sonny Corinthos's long lost daughter," Lorenzo said, "You realize your father and I aren't on the best terms."

"Sonny Corinthos may think he is god," Kellie said, "But whether or not I obey his orders is up to me."

"Why your father's old penthouse?" Lorenzo said.

"I need a place to stay," Kellie said, "Jake's is out from the first time around, don't ask. Kelly's is full, and frankly the Metro Court hotel doesn't suit my tastes. I'm friends with Jason. Besides, when my father starts yelling about me needing a guard, I can tell him Max is right across the hall."

"You really do like to push your father's button's, don't you?" Lorenzo said.

"It should be an Olympic sport," Kellie said.

"Can you afford it with out Sonny's financing?" Lorenzo said, "I figure he'll put a stop to your cash flow for this purchase."

"I have my own cash sources now," Kellie said, "I took the money Sonny put in a bank account, invested it, and paid it back when I made a fortune. Although he doesn't know that."

"Not surprising," Lorenzo said, "Corinthos has shall I say been slipping in managing his business to say the least. We may be in for trouble if he doesn't get his act together."

"I know," Kellie said, "We may have to discuss that down what may be a very short road I fear."

"What do you have to do with.." Lorenzo said.

"I know things about the business from the whole Ethan mess," Kellie said.

"Right, but that doesn't explain how you know what's going on now," Lorenzo said.

"I've been in a unique position, underground," Kellie said, "I've heard interesting things."

"Have you spoken to Sonny or Jason?" Lorenzo said.

"Sonny doesn't even know I'm here," Kellie said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Jason. I need to figure out what's going on."

"You have been in South America, espionage if I'm correct," Lorenzo said, "I'd heard things about you. I have holdings down there. You were involved in busting a dictator running a major drug cartel."

"Thanks for not blowing my cover to my father," Kellie said, "Or mentioning anything to Jason."

"You were doing your job which required secrecy," Lorenzo said, "You do your job quite well although you almost blew it for reasons understandable given your history."

Kellie groaned, "I'd like to forget that."

"Have you ever considered counseling for that," Lorenzo asked.

"Not really, although I've started considering it," Kellie said, "I've heard Lainey Winters is top notch."

"She is," Lorenzo said, "I'd strongly recommend it. It's a weakness you really can't afford in this business."

"I'll look into it," Kellie said, "Now about the penthouse."

"Come by later today. I'll have the papers ready," Lorenzo said, "If you want to, bring an attorney."

"Who's your attorney?" Kellie asked.

"Justus Ward," Lorenzo said.

"I don't need one," Kellie said, "I'm sure Justus won't let you pull one over on me."

"Jason will kill me if I tried," Lorenzo said, "I don't think I have to tell you you're playing with fire here. You won't have your father's resources for back up."

"I don't think he'd let me use them even if they were in good shape," Kellie said, "He never liked how much control he had to give me with Ethan. I can't see him giving me control now."

"You're his little girl even if he never knew you as one," Lorenzo said, "I went through having an adult son I'd never met want to be involved in the business for a time."

"Diego didn't understand the business, even when he decided he didn't want to be involved with it," Kellie said, "One of the few things I heard accurately, believe it or not."

"You on the other hand understand better than a lot of us," Lorenzo said, "I assume you can call Jason if you have any trouble. If you can't get in touch with him and need to, feel free to get in touch with me."

"You've heard things too, I take it," Kellie said, "Jason doesn't know."

"Guilty," Lorenzo said, "Rumblings, but nothing concrete. If you'd let me know what you find I'd appreciate it."

"I'd planned to," Kellie said, "If I end up making a trip here soon, plan on meeting with me and Jason when I get back."

"Since you're going to be busy snooping around," Lorenzo said, "Would you like assistance furnishing your penthouse. My wife is good at that kind of thing. She might be able to help."

"If she doesn't mind," Kellie said.

"I'll talk to Skye," Lorenzo said, "She'll probably want to meet with you before she picks out anything. If I add to the price of the penthouse to cover the furnishings, would that be okay?"

"Sure," Kellie said, "I better leave if you're ever going to get those papers drawn up."

"I'll get right on it," Lorenzo said, "I mean it if you need anything feel free to call me."

"There is something," Kellie said, "I should have Jason do it, but I don't want to let him know more of what might be up."

"What is it?" Lorenzo said, "I won't say a thing. You don't have to explain."

"I need to know if one Tyler Scott is still an attorney for Sonny's operations in Miami," Kellie said, "It's a personal matter on my part I may need to prepare for."

"Done," Lorenzo said, "I take it Jason knows quite a bit about this."

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I'm sure you'll do a background check on me and find out anyway. Keep anything you find to yourself."

"Dare I ask?" Lorenzo asked.

"A part of my past I hoped would never come back to bite me," Kellie said as she left.

Lorenzo picked up the phone and dialed. "Could I speak to Dr. Lainey Winter's, please?"


	6. Chapter 6

**General Hospital**

Kellie walked up to the nurses' station. "I'd like to speak to Dr. Winters if she has a minute," she said to Monica.

"Kellie," Monica said, "I'm surprised to see you. You pulled quite the disappearing act two years ago."

"It was only way I'd get out of town under the watchful eye of the god complex," Kellie said.

"I can see your tongue is still has strong as ever," Monica said, "You didn't have to listen to Sonny demand a full scale search and rescue for weeks."

"Jason kept him in check for awhile anyway," Kellie said.

"I think everyone but your father knew staying wouldn't help you heal," Monica said, "From what I can tell, you seem to carry a lot less emotional baggage."

"I still have a few issues," Kellie said.

"It wouldn't be related to your request to see Dr. Winters, would it," Monica asked.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Lainey asked, approaching them.

"You did," Monica said, "Kellie would like to speak with you if you have a minute."

"I do actually," Lainey said, "Lorenzo Alcazar said you might stop by. Why don't you come back to my office and we'll talk." Kellie follow Lainey to her office.

"How can I help you?" Lainey asked, "You remind me of someone."

"I'm sure you've met my father," Kellie said, "Sonny Corinthos."

"You're that Kellie," Lainey said, "I take it you're looking for some counseling."

"I guess you'd call it rape counseling," Kellie said, "I've got few issues which I can't seem to resolve on my own."

"It's been what 5-7 years?" Lainey asked, "Why seek counseling now?"

"I can't stand being touched by men," Kellie said, "It's becoming a weakness I can't afford. I need to figure out how to keep my issues in check should the occasion call for it."

"Not because you want a relationship?" Lainey asked.

"I'll be honest…sort of," Kellie said, "I've associated with some of the same people my father, Jason, and Alcazar have in the last year. I've done a lot of undercover work which I can't talk about. If you're willing to work with me, you'll have to accept that."

"I can work with that," Lainey said, "But I reserve the right to call you out if I think you're just trying to avoid a subject. Did something happen undercover to bring you to my office?"

"Deal," Kellie said, "I almost blew an assignment because of my issues. That's all I can tell you there."

"I'll work with you," Lainey said, "Head out to the front desk. They'll set you up with an appointment. Am I correct that Alcazar is paying for your therapy?"

"That's the first I've heard of it," Kellie said, "You bill me. I don't know why he would pay for it. I'll discuss it with him later."

"Dare I ask why you would associate with your father's enemies?" Lainey said.

"I'm buying a penthouse from him," Kellie said, "My father's enemies are not necessarily my enemies."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not just in town for a visit," Lainey said.

"You read too much into things," Kellie said, "I happen to like pushing my father's buttons."

"Watch your step, Kellie," Lainey said, "He's not the same man he was two years ago"

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get out of here," Kellie said. She and Lainey walked to the door.

"Lainey opened the door.

"Justus, you aren't looking for your retainer from two years ago, are you?" Kellie said.

Justus was standing in the door way, a little shocked at Kellie's presence.

"No I came to give my girl here flowers," Justus said.

"Don't let me stop you," Kellie said, walking out the door.

"Hi Lainey," Justus said.

"You know Kellie," Lainey asked, "Dare I ask how?"

"I pulled her out of a tight spot with Durant when she first came to town," Justus said.

"Got caught in the middle of his vendetta against her father," Lainey said.

"You're smart," Justus said, "What's Kellie doing here?"

"I can't tell," Lainey said, "Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"It's not court appointed is it," Justus asked.

Lainey shook her head, "She came here on her own."

"Smarter than her father in that respect," Justus said.

"She's a lot like Corinthos isn't she?" Lainey asked.

Justus thought about it before saying, "I think those traits that are Corinthos's weakness tend to be her strengths or she knows how to work around them. Anyway, I thought I'd stop by and say Hi. Now I have to meet with Alcazar to sell a penthouse."

"Better catch up with Kellie then because she's the one buying the penthouse," Lainey said, "Get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," Justus said leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Justus caught up to Kellie at the elevator.

"You ready to sign those papers?" Justus asked, "I'm surprised you'd buy the penthouse you're father lived in. I remember your animosity towards him quite well."

"His owning the PH before has nothing to do with me getting it now," Kellie said, "It fits my plans for the time being quite well."

"Last time you had plans, you left town with a river of blood trailing behind you," Justus said, "Should I be afraid?"

"Not yet," Kellie said.

"Are you paying for the PH with your trust fund?" Justus asked.

"How do you know about my trust fund?" Kellie asked.

"Lorenzo mentioned it," Justus said.

"I never told him I had a trust fund," Kellie said, "The only person I mentioned it to, was Jason. I don't see why he would be discussing my finances with Alcazar."

Justus had a look on his face like he just stuck his foot in his mouth. "You'll have to ask Lorenzo."

"Could you explain to me why he would tell your girlfriend he's footing the bill for my counseling?" Kellie asked.

"I don't know anything about that," Justus said.

"Has he had you do any digging on me in the last two years?" Kellie asked.

Justus shook his head, "He had someone else do it. Don't ask me why he went digging for info on you 6 months after you left town. I assumed he'd told you."

"Does Jason know anything?" Kellie said, "Of course not. Alcazar didn't tell him my whereabouts for the last year. So, Jason wouldn't know anything about this."

"Mentally telling yourself that was a dumb question?" asked Justus.

"Why is Alcazar so interested in me?" Kellie said, "Now that I think about it he knows more about what I've been doing than he should despite the fact he has holdings in South America. Why would he sell a penthouse to me, the daughter of his enemy? It doesn't make sense Justus?"

"Lorenzo's not out to get you," Justus said, "You have credibility with him because of your own accomplishments. He does not hold who your father is against you. In fact, he's impressed with you."

"That still doesn't explain why he would keep tabs on me when to his knowledge I left town with no intention of being involved the things I was," Kellie said.

"You have to ask him," Justus said.

"You know what's with Alcazar's interest in me, don't you?" Kellie asked.

"I'm order strict orders not to say," Justus said, "Wait until we get to Lorenzo's. You can give him one of your infamous verbal whippings then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to include this before I started. I do not own any of the characters or places of General Hospital. I only own the character of Kellie and anyone else who I may choose to create along the way.

**Lorenzo's**

"Ready to sign the papers, Kellie?" Lorenzo asked, opening the door.

"Why in hell would you offer to pay for my counseling?" Kellie asked, "Especially without discussing it with me first?"

"You don't hold back do you?" Justus asked, "I'll wait with the guards while you two go at it."

"You've already been to Dr. Winters, I see," Lorenzo said, "I didn't expect you to see her before we signed the papers. I planned to mention it to you then."

"That still doesn't tell me why you'd pay for it in the first place," Kellie said.

"You're doing some work that is beneficial to my business," Lorenzo said, "Your ability to keep certain issues in check is key to your success. I figured that paying for your counseling would be a thank you as well as a business expense."

"That's only part of it," Kellie said, "You know entirely too much about my recent activities even for someone who has holdings in South America. In order for you to know I was even there, you would have had to know where I was prior to me ever going there. The question begs, why would you keep tabs on me?"

"You've known where Kellie's been for the last year?" Jason said, walking to the room, "I'd like to know the answer to that question too."

"Jason, did you mention my trust fund to Alcazar?" Kellie asked.

"No," Jason said, "Why?"

"Apparently, he mentioned it to Justus," Kellie said, "I have no idea why he would know about my trust fund. That tells me he did a background check on me before I ever came back to town. The question is why."

"Alcazar," Jason said, "I know we're business partners, but Kellie is family to me. I will do what I have to in order to protect her, even from you."

"Sit down," Lorenzo said, "Both of you. Justus, get in here. I knew I'd have to tell you this sooner or later." Lorenzo grabbed a file from his desk. "Years ago my father had affair with a woman that resulted in a child. The woman refused to go away with a nice payoff. So my father, being the heartless man he was, took the child from her and gave it up for adoption. I found the records while going through personal papers when Manny Ruiz first showed up."

"Your family history is fascinating," Kellie said, "I'm still waiting for what this has to do with me. We established my parentage last time I was here."

"The infamous tongue rises from the ashes," Justus said.

"Justus," Jason said.

"Sorry," Justus said.

"Just read the file," Lorenzo said, handing it to Kellie. Kellie flipped through the papers. She handed it to Jason.

"My mother was that child," Kellie said, "That makes me a Corinthos and an Alcazar. That must make me one attractive kidnapping target."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jason asked.

"Kellie was involved in highly sensitive matters at the time," Lorenzo said, "I thought it best not to say anything until she wasn't involved in a trigger happy situation. It's also why I set the trust fund up as being from a cousin of your adoptive grandparents."

"Justus, did you know?" Jason asked.

"I helped set up the trust fund," Justus said.

"I didn't know if she had cash," Lorenzo said, "I wanted to set her up with something. If Sonny had left her bank accounts I didn't know if she'd touch his money."

"I had a right to know," Jason said.

"I understand why Lorenzo didn't say anything," Kellie said, "So drop it. I think we all know that the only two people in this room who understand how things in South America operate are me and Lorenzo. If it had come out that I am an Alcazar while I was there, I may not have come out alive."

"She's right," Lorenzo said.

"You're gonna have fun with Sonny on this one," Justus said, "It'll be like when he found out Sam was Alexis's daughter and realized he'd slept with and impregnated a mother and her daughter. He'll have issues knowing he's also slept with an Alcazar."

"He's not going to find out," Kellie and Lorenzo said at the same time.

"This stays between the four of us," Kellie said.

"Is there something neither of you are telling me?" Jason asked.

"I've told Alcazar the same things I told you," Kellie said, "It may not be in our best interests to mention my ties to Alcazar. Although I'm sure, if someone wanted to find out they could."

"Why did you show up, Jason?" Lorenzo asked.

"Some of my contacts have heard things," Jason said, "They think something's afoot. They're not sketchy on the details."

"Not surprising," Kellie said, "With the ever increasing downfall of Sonny's organization the communication channels are messed up. Of course someone may want it that way. I'll be keeping my ear to the ground. I'll find out more than you two can, faster anyway."

"Jason, get your best people on it and do some digging," Lorenzo said, "Now let's sign those papers." Jason left. They signed the papers. Justus left.

"About the counseling, Alcazar," Kellie said, "I have to pay for it or people are going to ask questions."

"I know," Lorenzo said, "For once in my life I wasn't thinking. You're family and I wanted to do something for you."

"I hope you're not expecting me to call you uncle," Kellie said, "You'll pass out from holding your breathe long before that happens."

"I don't expect you to," Lorenzo said, "You could at least call me by my first name though. If what we fear is true, we'll be working together for awhile. I think we can dispense with the formalities."

Skye walked in with Gloria, "Doctor prescribed some antibiotics for his ear infection. In few days, our little guy should feel better. Did I interrupt?"

"We were just finishing up?" Lorenzo said, "Kellie, meet my wife Skye and daughter, Gloria. Skye, Kellie's buying the penthouse, you agreed to help her furnish."

"Hi Kellie," Skye said, "Do you want meet sometime to discuss decorating?"

"Did you decorate this place?" Kellie said.

"Yes, she did," Lorenzo answered.

"I'm going to trust you entirely with the decorating decisions, Skye," Kellie said, "Just keep it simple, nothing too girly, and furnish the master bedroom first, so I have a place to sleep."

"That's doable," Skye said, "Excuse me, I need to feed Gloria. Nice to meet you Kellie."

"Nice to meet you too, Skye," Kellie said. Skye left.

"I gotta run," Kellie said, "I'm pouring drinks at Luke's club."

"Spencer, now that's a character," Lorenzo said.

"If it weren't for him," Kellie said, "I would have killed Ethan in cold blood on the docks when I first came to town."

"I'll remember to thank him one day for keeping you out of jail," Lorenzo said, "By the why, your past still works for Corinthos in Miami. Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Kellie said, "See you around." She left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greystone**

"How you are this fine evening, Papa Godfather?" Luke Spencer said, walking into the living room. Sonny was on the couch.

"What do you want, Spencer?" Sonny said.

"I'm just checking in on an old friend," Luke said, "Is that a crime?"

"You don't check in on old friends unless you want something?" Sonny said, "Don't play games with me."

"I'm not playing games, Papa Godfather," Luke said, "You wound me."

"You haven't used that annoying nickname since shortly after Kellie left," Sonny said, "What gives?"

"I have new female bartender at the club," Luke said, "You should get out on the town. You keep to yourself entirely too much these days."

Sonny looked slightly interested.

"Baby-blue eyes, brown hair, a penchant for guns, and a never ending supply of verbal bullets, likes to push your buttons" Luke said.

"Do purposely spend time trying to think of ways to torture me, Spencer?" Sonny asked, "Seriously using my daughter to get a rise out of me is low even for you."

"I'm not lying," Luke said, "Slinger has returned."

"Why hasn't she come to see me?" Sonny asked.

"She wanted to see how long it would take you to find her," Luke said, "Slinger figured you'd show up during her first shift to start World War 5,000, wherever you two are picking up at. I thought I'd make that guess come true."

"I think you better leave," Sonny said, "Before I have my guards throw you out."

"Pleasure's all mine, Papa Godfather," Luke said, leaving.

Bernie entered the room.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"It seems that your daughter Kellie has been sighted around Port Charles," Bernie said, "I also heard she had her portfolio transferred to a broker in New York."

"Spencer wasn't joking," Sonny said, "What else have you heard?"

"She was seen leaving Alcazar's earlier today. Morgan was also there," Bernie said.

"I'll have to set my daughter straight about what kind of people they are. She's been gone and probably doesn't know how they've betrayed me. Have Alex bring the car around." Sonny said.

**Luke's Club**

Sonny walked in. "Bourbon on the rocks," he said.

"I was right," Kellie said, "You'd find me by my first shift."

"Spencer tried to help that happen," Sonny said, "How long have you been in town?"

"Two days," Kellie said.

"Why haven't you stopped by?" Sonny asked.

"Wanted you to find me," Kellie said, "Besides a job and a roof over my head were my first priority."

"You don't need to work. I gave you a bank account full of money," Sonny said, "As for housing you're welcome to stay with me."

"I have my own money, I don't have to work, I want to, and if you'd actually paid attention to your finances you'd know I used the money you gave me in investments and paid it back when I made a fortune," Kellie said, "As for housing, I'm 25 years old, haven't acquired serious injuries yet, and need my own place."

"What about guards?" Sonny asked.

"Taken care of," Kellie said, "I'll stop by tomorrow. Let's not send your god complex in the ring against my mouth and cause a scene. You'll lose by the way."

"I guess you do know then that Lorenzo and Jason are my enemies, but you associate with them anyway," Sonny said, "You should know better."

"I was buying a penthouse from Lorenzo," Kellie said, "Your old one actually."

"You need to back out of that deal," Sonny said, "You can find someplace else."

"Papers are already signed," Kellie said, "It's a simple housing arrangement. As for the guards, Max and Jason are right across the hall."

"Don't mention the names of those traitors to my face again," Sonny said, "You've been gone. You don't know what went on."

"I know enough," Kellie said, "I know you won't like this, but my travels in the last years have brought me into contact with people who know things. I have heard various things about what has occurred while I've been gone."

"You can't trust everything you hear," Sonny said.

"Including what comes out of your mouth, Dad" Kellie said.

Luke, slightly drunk, walked up to them. "Father-daughter bonding, ain't it beautiful," Luke said, "Beautiful as it is though, you're scaring the customers. I'll have to ask you to go to a separate corner of the room from Slinger, Papa Godfather."

"I'll stop by tomorrow," Kellie said, "We can discuss things later."


	10. Chapter 10

**Greystone**

The guard stopped Kellie. "I'll have to frisk you. Any weapons you leave with me. You'll get them when you leave."

"Do you know who I am?" Kellie asked, "I'm Sonny's daughter, Kellie.So I'm sure you can skip the traditional frisking. My gun stays with me."

"Unless the boss says otherwise that won't happen," the guard said.

"Bring my father down here; he'll vouch for me?" Kellie asked, "If you frisk or manhandle me in anyway, you will look uglier when I'm done with you."

"I guess you're not going in," the guard said.

Kellie shoved past the guard. He tried to stop her. She punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

Sonny walked out, "What's going on?"

"Your guard here wouldn't let me in without a pat down first," Kellie said, "It's nice to know I'm welcome. Do you require all your children to be frisked?"

"Just Michael," Sonny said.

"Wow," Kellie said, "Did he pull a gun on you?"

"Come in," Sonny said, "Alex, you don't frisk Kellie. You've been warned."

They entered the living room.

"You have no family loyalty to me," Sonny said, "So what brings you to town?"

"I admit I was a little bit of a brat when I was here before," Kellie said, "But if I had no family loyalty to you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"If you had any family loyalty, you would have stuck around after Ethan was taken care of," Sonny said.

"You're just mad because you couldn't be the one to save me from myself," Kellie said, "We both know I had to deal with the emotional effects of Ethan before I could even deal with you. Be man enough to admit that at least."

"Prove your loyalty," Sonny said, "Cut off your ties from Alcazar and Morgan."

"When I have ever obeyed an order from you?" Kellie asked sarcastically.

"Let me arrange proper security for you," Sonny said, "Especiallysinceyou insist on not listening to your father about who the enemy is."

"Your organization is so messed up you don't which way is up," Kellie said.

"I'm your father. You'll do as you are told," Sonny said, "I'm telling you to stay out of matters you know nothing about."

"You've been slipping," Kellie said, "And if you don't start taking care of business like you're supposed to, there will be a war."

"There's no threat," Sonny said, "Unless Alcazar is planning to break the truce."

"Alcazar wants peace as much as you do," Kellie said, "As for a threat, I've heard conflicting things. I'm looking into the matter as we speak."

"You have no place in this business," Sonny said, "I thought you'd be out of it after Ethan."

"It runs in the blood more than you know," Kellie said, "I did some work for Robert Scorpio while I was gone."

"You worked for that pompous prick," Sonny said, "Are you trying to find out which combinations of buttons will make me explode?"

"No, I'm trying to prevent bloodshed," Kellie said, "Pushing your buttons is just ten years worth of Christmas bonuses."

"Your mouth hasn't stopped I see?" Sonny said, "The WSB kick you out because you couldn't stop running it?"

"No, that would be my inability to deal with men putting their hands on me," Kellie said.

"You need a guard other than the defectors," Sonny said, "Alex, I want you to pull Dan and Gary and put them on my daughter."

"Believe it or not your formers guards have no problem with me," Kellie said, "I'll arrange my own security if you insist. I don't put a lot of trust in your organization these days. I do want something else from you. I want to know when your shipments come in."

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"So I can help unload them," Kellie said, "I'll be working for you. Your employees talk. Since you seem to lack the balls to oversee things yourself these days and make your presence known I'll do it. I might pick up an interesting tidbit of information."

"Why do you care what happens to the business?" Sonny asked, "That business made your life hell for five years."

"I think we both know human nature is such, this business exists, no matter what," Kellie said, "If not you, someone one else. I've seen enough to know that you have moral standards. If you don't get your act together and end up losing everything, I don't want those close to us paying for it."

"You're not close to anyone here," Sonny said, "You couldn't even be bothered to write whileyou wheregone aside from sending your siblings an occasional present."

"You know damn well, I have a problem with the innocents getting caught in the crossfire," Kellie said, "So don't you ever accuse me of not caring what happens to Morgan, Molly, Kristina, Michael, and John even if I've never met him."

Sonny was silent. "You don't come across as the maternal type when you're on your game. I forget you know what its like to lose a child," Sonny finally said, "And you nearly died to save Morgan once. I wasn't thinking straight."

The phone rang.

"I need to take this," Sonny said, answering it, "Hello."

"What did Michael do this time?" "Do what you need to and send me the bill." "Could you give me a call back in about an hour? I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"Michael's military school principal," Kellie said, "What led to the exile of the mini-don in training?"

"You think you're funny don't you," Sonny said.

"Not really," Kellie said, "Now spill." She sat and the couch and patted on the cushion next to her.

"He got too out of control," Sonny said, ignoring Kellie's gesture. "He was sneaking out at night. He fell into a bad crowd. Carly and I tried to put restrictions on him. One night he pulled a gun on Max when he tried to stop him. Military school seemed to be the only solution."

"What did he do now?" Kellie asked.

"Doused the administration office with scotch and lit a match," Sonny said.

"Principal wants to meet with you?" Kellie asked.

Sonny nodded.

"I've a feeling I'll be doing some traveling within the week," Kellie said, "I can add Michael's school to my itinerary."

"I'm not sure who should be more scared," Sonny said, "Michael or the teachers."

"I'll meet with the principal," Kellie said, "I can probably scare Michael into behaving temporarily."

"Michael's my son," Sonny said, "I'll handle him."

"Military school hasn't changed a thing," Kellie said, "Unless Michael wants to change, it won't happen. If your business wasn't such a mess, although I know you deny it, I'm pretty sure we'd know where a threat was coming from. And frankly, if I find out we have a big problem, dealing with a spoiled brat's attention getting antics is the last thing we need to worry about."

"He'll be expelled if I don't go," Sonny said.

"How many times have you had to convince the school not to expel Michael?" Kellie asked. Sonny didn't answer. "Enough that you may not have any credibility left with them."

"She's right," Carly said, walking in, "You finally decided to come back to town, wow. Morgan loved the last present you sent him."

"Not you too," Sonny said.

"Sonny, Kellie has always put our children's needs before anyone else's," Carly said, "She's a fresh face to the academy and I'm sure they'll be impressed by the fact that she obviously doesn't bow at your feet, Sonny."

"If I agree will you shut up, Carly," Sonny said.

"I guess my work here is done. I only came to tell you Michael's school called," Carly said, "I'd stay to watch the fireworks, but I have to pick up Morgan. Kellie, you should stop by and see Morgan soon."

"I'll try" Kellie said. Carly left.

"Now that that's settled," Kellie said, "Shipments."

"You are not getting involved in the business," Sonny said.

"I think it's a little too late to be issuing that order," Kellie said.

"You can get out of it directly," Sonny said, "Maybe go to college and get a degree; make a career for yourself where danger isn't in the job description."

"And stand by while you wallow in your own little bubble and watch people get hurt," Kellie said.

"I will not have you undermine my authority in the organization," Sonny said.

"I don't want to undermine it," Kellie said, "I want to work with you long enough to straighten things out."

"It's hard to do that when you work with my enemies," Sonny said.

"It's good politics," Kellie said, "Right now your name is mud with any family out there. Either they're going to attack you or they will be forced on the defensive because of those attacking you. Lorenzo wants peace. He's a good man to have on our side."

"Get out," Sonny said, "I won't have you involved in the business."

"If you were on top of things, I wouldn't be here," Kellie said and left.

Bernie was in the hallway, watching Kellie leave. He pulled out his phone.

"I think we may have a problem." "Corinthos's estranged daughter is back in town." "She knows Corinthos's business is a mess. She's smart maybe too smart. She wants to help him straighten it out." "Yes, sir, I'll make sure she's not a problem."


	11. Chapter 11

**Penthouse Hallway**

"Hey Max, is Jason around?" Kellie asked.

"He's checking out security on the penthouse for you," Max said, "So have any fireworks gone off yet?"

"Last night and this morning," Kellie said.

"He accused you of treason didn't he?" Max asked.

"And everything else in between," Kellie said, "I told Sonny I would arrange for my own security. I really don't trust his. Do you know any one?"

"I'll make a few calls," Max said.

"Kellie," Skye said, coming out of the penthouse, "Everything's ready."

"Already?" Kellie asked.

"I called in a few favors," Skye said, "Lorenzo insisted you have things done as soon as possible. I didn't make any massive changes. It's a little dark. Shades of your father I suppose."

"If I actually stay," Kellie said, "I'll paint later."

"Here's the key," Skye said, "Lorenzo arranged for internet and phone service to be turned on. Jason's inside now."

"Thank you," Kellie said, "Can you take a rain check for lunch? I'm not quite sure when that will happen?"

"That's fine," Skye said, "I have to pick Gloria up from a play date. Otherwise I'd show you around."

"I'll be fine, Skye. Bye," Kellie said. She entered the penthouse. "Jason," she called.

"Hey," Jason said, "I heard Sonny stopped by Luke's club last night."

"We had the second go-round this morning," Kellie said.

"One thing hasn't changed," Jason said, "In some strange way it's comforting. I guess the better question is how are you holding up? You got quite the shock yesterday."

"So did you," Kellie said, "I don't think either of us saw that one coming."

"You're not answering the question," Jason said, "I mean Lorenzo's your uncle. I know you don't exactly accept long lost relatives."

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it much," Kellie said, "Except to tell Lorenzo he'd pass out holding his breathe waiting for me to call him uncle and I got one veiled dig in at my father."

"Kellie," Jason said, "You need to be careful."

"All I said was the business runs in my blood more than he knows," Kellie said, "Right now my focus is making sense of everything. I know Lorenzo makes a good ally."

"Did Sonny say how Michael was doing?" Jason asked.

"He's in trouble again," Kellie said, "Carly and I convinced him to let me meet with the administration on his behalf. I also plan on trying to knock some sense into Michael temporarily."

"Good luck," Jason said.

"I said temporarily," Kellie said, "I'll settle for that right now. You keep wondering what you could have done differently, don't you?"

"What's done is done," Jason said, "You can't change the past. I took the liberty of having an alarm system installed. I left the paper work and codes on the desk."

"Thanks," Kellie said, "Would you be able to find out when Sonny's shipments come in?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," Jason said, "Sonny doesn't take care to keep that stuff under wraps anymore. Durant's tried to bust him I don't know how many times. Why?"

"I want to work to unload the shipments," Kellie said, "I might hear something informative."

"I can get the information to you," Jason said, "But unless Sonny says you can work, you know it won't happen."

"He knows I've already been in cahoots with you and Lorenzo, so to speak," Kellie said, "I think we'll have hate each others guts for awhile."

"At least Lorenzo's," Jason said, "If you turn on me, people might ask too many questions. Too many people outside of Port Charles know we have a close bond. It'll be tricky but we can make it work."

"This is ironic," Kellie said, "I wanted nothing to do with my father and he was begging to be let into my life. Now we've switched positions."

"You two are like oil and water," Jason said, "You don't exactly mix. But I know you do what you have to do to protect your family. Do you need anything else?"

"I need to set up a meeting with you and Lorenzo before I go to Michael's school," Kellie said, "Set it up when you have the shipment info. We'll stage the falling out for then and discuss a few other matters."

"You're not just going to Michael's school, are you?" Jason said, "You hear anything more about a threat?"

"More rumors at Luke's club last night," Kellie said, "If I can't infiltrate for lack of a better word Sonny's business here. I can elsewhere."

"Miami," Jason said, "Do you know if your ex is still there?"

"He is," Kellie said, "I asked Lorenzo to look into it, even before I knew about my mom. I wasn't ready to alert you to anything."

"You're playing more unsure then you really are," Jason said.

Kellie shrugged, "I have to get to work. I'll see you around, mob boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**PCPD **

**The Next day**

"I'd heard the rumors," Lucky said, watching Kellie walk in, "But I didn't believe them."

"Your father would have set you straight, Captain Spencer," Kellie said, "I need to speak to Durant."

"Same office as before," Lucky said.

"I'll see myself in," Kellie said.

"Oh god, the bane of my brother's existence has returned," Ric said, approaching Lucky, "The first thing she does is antagonize Durant."

"Durant liked her last time she was here," Lucky said, "Although it did take awhile."

"She's Sonny's daughter," Ric said, "All bets are off."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mob princess," Durant said, "At least you left me your statement before you skipped town."

"I made sure all bases were covered," Kellie said.

"I assume you want something from me," Durant said, "That's the only reason you would seek me out."

"I'll cut to the chase," Kellie said, "I'm trying to stop a mob war."

"Why not just let the mobsters kill each other?" Durant asked.

"You and I both know it's more likely everyone else around them will get caught in the crossfire," Kellie said, "I'm trying to stop that."

"I'll bite. What do you need from me?" Durant asked.

"I need you to stop raiding Sonny's warehouse's when the shipments come in," Kellie said.

"Why would I do that?" Durant asked.

"Because if I can't figure out where the threat is coming from," Kellie said, "I can't prevent the war. Once Sonny agrees to let me help unload shipments, although I'm not holding my breathe on that one right now, I'll be in position to get some more information."

"What do you do in the mean time?" Durant asked.

"Traveling," Kellie said, "Trying to sort out the communications mess caused by the ashpile known as the Corinthos organization."

"The world is better for a weaker organization," Durant said.

"If I'm going to prevent this war, the Corinthos organization will have to rise from the ashes," Kellie said.

"You've gone soft on your father now, haven't you?" Durant said, "I'm not gonna help you."

"Durant," Kellie said, "If a mob war happens, I guarantee you new people will set up shop. I guarantee you these people will be worse than Sonny and Alcazar a trillion times over. You'll have to get to know a brand new enemy. Don't they say better the enemy you know than the one you don't know?"

"I hate it when you're right," Durant said.

"When the underworld is stabilized you are welcome to arrest Sonny if he commits a crime," Kellie said.

"When he commits a crime," Durant said, "If you're involved, I'll take you down right along with him."

"I wouldn't expect any less from a former federal prosecutor," Kellie said.

"You realize that if I arrest Sonny, I destabilize things again," Durant said.

"With any luck, someone will be trained to run things properly in his place," Kellie said, "It'll be like Sonny never left."

"Get out of here, smart ass," Durant said, "Unless I hear something credible, I'll leave the shipments alone. I think your Uncle Ric is waiting to see one of us strangle each other."

"Should we disappoint him or fulfill his expectations?" Kellie said.

"Disappoint him," Durant said, "He'll wonder if hell froze over. Although putting on a show would be worth the look on his face too."

"Save the show for later," Kellie said, "Sonny already thinks I'm a traitor for getting in touch with Alcazar and Morgan before him. I may have to have a big fight with you just to get on his good side."

"Tell me again why I go along with your crazy plans," Durant asked.

"I'm not telling you anything you don't already know," Kellie said, "I'm your voice of reason." She walked out of the office.

"Did I walk into the twilight zone?" Ric asked, "The last time you went to Durant's office the entire department had ringside seats in Manila."

"Apparently, you missed quite a few memos concerning the showdown with Ethan," Kellie said, "Since I wasn't here for the fallout, I don't know what it looked like."

"Why don't you have lunch with Alexis and I," Ric said, "You can fill me in."

"Let's just say unlike my father, I know how to work with the law," Kellie said, "However, sometimes it requires looking like you hate each others guts."

"I'm sorry I asked," Ric said, "Let's go. I'm already late."


	13. Chapter 13

**A restaurant**

"Still appreciate that my mouth drives Sonny up the wall, Aunt Alexis?" Kellie asked as she and Ric approached Alexis and Molly.

"You're staying this time right?" Alexis asked.

"I bought a penthouse," Kellie said, "But that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"You didn't answer the question," Alexis said.

"I'm not under oath," Kellie said, "Hi Molly. Have you been drinking your milk because you are a lot bigger than when I saw you last."

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm your cousin, Kellie, and I knew you when you were half the size you are now," Kellie said.

"She gave you a chocolate milkshake," Alexis said. She turned to Kellie

"The nanny got sick," she said, "I didn't know you were joining us."

"It's fine Alexis," Kellie said, "If you need someone to watch her the rest of the day, I don't have anything planned."

"Would you?" Alexis said.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "You don't mind if I take her to see Morgan over at Carly's because I owe him a visit too."

"Who are you and what planet are you from?" Ric asked, "Kellie, you're scaring me. You make a point of having little to do with your siblings and cousin. What gives?"

"Ric," Alexis said, "Kellie has obviously worked out a lot of issues. Being around kids obviously isn't an issue for her and she wants to know her siblings and cousin. I think it's admirable and we should encourage that; especially if she gets on Sonny's nerves while she's here."

"Breathe, Alexis, Breathe," Kellie said, "So it's okay if Molly is in Carly's presence then."

"Yes," Alexis said.

"It's killing you isn't it," Ric said.

"I know if Carly tries anything Kellie won't put up with it," Alexis said, "Now tell me what you've been doing now that you've broken ties with the dark side. Well, almost. With Sonny as a father, you still have some ties."

Kellie was silent.

"Kellie speechless," Ric said, "That's a first and not a good sign. Did trouble follow you again?"

"I did some work for the WSB for a while," Kellie said, "I can't tell you more than that or I'd have to kill you. That joke is getting old."

"At least you're on the other side of the line now," Alexis said, "Wait, you said bought a penthouse. From Alcazar? What were you thinking? How it would irritate Sonny? That's creating ties with."

"Breathe, Alexis," Ric said.

"Irritating Sonny with my choice of living space is a bonus," Kellie said, "As for my ties with certain undesirable elements, it's a necessary evil."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Alexis said.

"Yes," Kellie said, "Alexis, I know you hate what my father does for a living along with others. But we both know, it is going to exist no matter what. I like to think of myself as someone who works to make that element exist in harmony with the rest of the world and with itself."

"In other words," Ric said, "You know how to work it legally to keep people from getting hurt and lots of blood from…"

"Ric, Molly's here," Alexis said.

"You didn't buy Sonny's old penthouse did you?" Ric asked.

"Yes," Kellie said.

"I give up," Ric said, "I can't figure you out."

"Sissy Sam lives in a penthouse," Molly said.

"She lives in the one next door to me," Kellie said.

"Can I play with Danny?" Molly said.

"I think we can arrange that," Kellie said.

"She excited because she's not the youngest any more," Ric said.

"I can't say I can relate," Kellie said, "So we'll visit Morgan. Then we'll see Danny."

"Would you mind picking up Kristina from school?" Alexis asked, "Ric and I both have meetings then."

"No problem," Kellie said, "Dare I ask how Sonny will react if I take Kristina over to Jason and Sam's?"

"Aside from keeping Michael in military academy, Sonny's pretty disconnected from his kids," Ric said, "We have full custody of Kristina and Carly has full custody of Morgan."

"It's been that way since Emily, hasn't it?" Kellie asked, "The hypocrite accuses me of not giving a damn about anyone when he isolates himself from his kids. Me excluded."

"Well, that's classic Sonny," Alexis said.

Ric said, "We'll just pick up Molly and Kristina at Sam and Jason's."

"That works," Kellie said, "Do you have a car I can borrow?"

"Don't you have one?" Alexis asked.

"I hardly think a motorcycle qualifies as a car," Kellie said.

"You can borrow mine," Ric said, "I'll go with Alexis."


	14. Chapter 14

Kellie showed up at the Metro Court with Molly and Kristina in tow.

"It's about time you came by," Carly said, approaching them, "and with a couple of kids no less."

"The nanny got sick," Kellie said.

"We want our ice cream sundaes, please," Kristina said.

"You promised them ice cream," Carly said, "I hope you realize it'll be messy."

"Whatever," Kellie said, "Is Morgan around?"

"I believe one of the bellhops is showing him a card trick," Carly said, "I'll go get him. I'll have get the waiter your order."

Kellie, Molly, and Kristina grabbed a table.

Morgan came flying at Kellie. "Kellie." He yelled. Kellie caught him.

"I told Michael you'd come back," Morgan said, "He said you didn't love us and wouldn't come back."

"I guess Michael will be surprised when I pay him a visit soon," Kellie said, "Add a sundae for Morgan to that order."

"Already did," Carly said, sitting at the table with Morgan.

"Did you bring any presents from your last trip?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't," Kellie said, "I couldn't find the right present for you."

The waiter brought the ice cream. The kids remained occupied eating it.

"So what have you been up to?" Carly said.

"This and that," Kellie said, "I ran into your uncle in Switzerland."

"You had to get his butt out of trouble didn't you?" Carly asked.

"I helped," Kellie said, "Although I take full credit for saving it whenever I remind Luke of it."

"His ego needs to be taken down a few notches," Carly said, "So I don't blame you. What else have you been up to?"

"Anything else is classified," Kellie said.

"Now come on," Carly said, "I won't tell anybody."

"That's like your uncle going to AA," Kellie said, "Impossible."

"Is trouble your soul mate?" Carly asked, "Because you can't seem to find Kellie Corinthos without finding trouble somewhere nearby. If you were saving Luke, I can only guess what you got yourself into."

"Story of my life," Kellie said, "Trouble chose me and now that I have a choice, I can't seem to walk away from it."

"Kellie, Molly made a mess," Kristina said. Molly had hot fudge all over her face. Kellie grabbed a napkin and worked to clean it off. "Are you practicing for the messiest four year old contest?" Kellie said, "I think you're off to a good start. But your parents might have objections to that."

The kids giggled.

"Well, despite the hold the dark side has on you," Carly said, "You look like you've put yourself together."

"You mean I wasn't together two years ago?" Kellie said.

"Two years ago, your demons were on the verge of eating you alive," Carly said, "and you'd stopped trying to see the good in anything. Now look at you hanging out with your siblings and cousin because you want to not just tolerating them."

"Remember when you asked if I pushed everyone away to keep myself from being hurt?" Kellie said, "You were right on the money. As much I told myself I was distancing myself to keep Ethan from using them, it really was to protect myself. I didn't think I could let them in just to lose them."

"It gets lonely shutting everyone out," Carly said.

"Am I that easy to read?" Kellie asked.

"Just to those of us that know you," Carly said, "You don't hide your emotions as well as you think you do."

"Don't let it get around," Kellie said, "I have a reputation to protect."

"Alert the media, Kellie Riley Corinthos has a heart," Carly said.

"I'm serious," Kellie said, laughing.

"It translates to "don't piss her off or she'll have you for breakfast," Carly said.

"Does it still make you sad, your daughter's not here?" Kristina whispered to Kellie. Carly overheard, sort of.

"Have been holding out on everyone, Kellie," Carly said, "Does Sonny know he's a grandpa?"

"Damn sedatives," Kellie muttered.

"Grandma Bobby just walked in why don't you all go say hi?" Carly said to the kids, "Spill."

"This is too bizarre," Kellie said, "Can we drop this?"

"I want to meet the little spitfire," Carly said, "I'm sure she's got your sassy personality."

"You can't meet her because she's dead," Kellie said.

Carly sat stunned. "I'm sorry, what happened to her?"

"Promise you won't laugh," Kellie said.

"I'm guess her father is the man behind the engagement ring you had me stash," Carly said.

"Right," Kellie said, "I miscarried."

"How does Kristina know?" Carly asked.

"I told you to drop this," Kellie said, "When I was in the hospital right before I skipped town, I had this dream. My mom was there and.."

"So was your child, a little girl?" Carly asked.

"It was so real," Kellie said, "When I woke up, Kristina overheard me telling Sonny about it."

"You were still suffering the effects of the drugs," Carly said, "Otherwise you would have kept your mouth shut."

"I'll have to bribe her to not mention that ever again," Kellie said, "I'll end up in the nuthouse for sure."

"So you had a dream about the daughter you never go to meet," Carly said, "Some people never even get that."

"Things were said," Kellie said, "That made no sense then, but are starting to make sense now."

"Explain," Carly said.

"My mom told me that everything I'd been through was to prepare me to protect my family in the future," Kellie said, glancing at the kids.

"Protect them from what?" Carly asked.

A moment of silence passed before Kellie spoke up, "The kicker is Erin told me to tell her daddy "Hi" when I saw him. I humored her, thinking there was no way in hell I'd ever see him again."

"Don't tell me you saw him," Carly said.

"No," Kellie said, "But I may soon and not by choice."

"You know where he is?" Carly said.

"Yeah, Jason looked into it," Kellie said, "So I could at least know that I didn't mess him up by breaking up with him the way I did."

"What's the matter then?" Carly said.

"He never knew about the baby," Kellie said, "Plus, he thinks I'm dead."

"You hate the idea of blowing his life apart," Carly said, "But maybe you need to resolve things with him."

"Can we drop this please?" Kellie said, "Besides, I think the kids are trying Bobbie's patience. I promised Molly and Kristina they could visit Sam and Danny."

"I have a meeting soon anyway," Carly said.

The kids came running. "Can Morgan come with us to see Danny and Sam?" Kristina asked.

"Please, mommy, can I go?" Morgan said.

"If Kellie doesn't mind taking him along, then I don't mind," Carly said.

Morgan wrapped himself around Kellie's leg, "I'm coming with you, Kellie," Morgan said.

"You can come," Kellie said, "But we'll get there a lot faster if you are not wrapped around my leg."

"I'll come pick him at your place," Carly said, "Where is that?"

"Right across the hall from Sam and Jason," Kellie said.

"I'm not gonna ask," Carly said.

"You'll be the first not to," Kellie said.

"Kellie, come on," Morgan said.

"Alright I'm coming," Kellie said, "See you later Carly."


	15. Chapter 15

**Penthouses**

"You have the whole lot of them," Max said as Kellie and the kids walked out of the elevator.

"All the nannies went on strike," Kellie said.

"You're joking right?" Max asked, looking horrified.

"Yes," Kellie said, laughing.

Sam opened the door. "Wow, Kellie, the whole lot at once," Sam said, "Impressive."

"Sam, do you have any cookies?" Kristina asked.

"Cookies?" Kellie said, "You just had ice cream sundaes."

"I'll make sure you get some for after dinner," Sam said.

"Are you guys gonna just stand in the doorway?" Kellie said, she picked up Molly and used her to nudge Kristina and Morgan out of the way.

"I got new coloring books," Sam said.

The kids ran in the house. Molly squirmed to be put down. Kellie complied.

"How did you end up on rugrat duty?" Sam asked.

"I had lunch with Ric and Alexis. Molly was there because the nanny got sick," Kellie said, "I offered to watch her and Kristina for awhile. I took them to see Morgan. He wanted to come with us to see you and Danny."

"So are their parents picking them up here?" Sam asked.

Kellie nodded, "You get to see Carly."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sam said.

"If I recall correctly you can barely stand each other," Kellie said, "And Alexis can barely stand Carly. I was surprised she even grudgingly let me take the girls to be in her presence."

"We all get along better now," Sam said, "Although Alexis and Carly still pretend."

"More changed in the last two years than I could have imagined," Kellie said.

"Its mind blowing when you think about it," Sam said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kellie said.

"Something about your return disturbs me," Sam said, "Does that sound weird?"

"Not weird, smart" Kellie said.

"Did you bring trouble with you again?" Sam asked.

"I'm following it," Kellie said.

"I want to know what it is," Sam said, "It's easier to protect your family when you know what's coming. Don't go all silent on me. Unlike a lot of people I can't look the other way at your connections."

"That's the problem," Kellie said, "I know something's coming, but I don't know what or who."

"That's why you came," Sam said, "To find out what it is."

"I keep asking myself why me." Kellie said.

"You know what you're doing," Sam said, "and in Sonny's world, you move about with an ease uncommon for a woman. People will also underestimate you because of that and you use it to your advantage. You also don't have a family that needs you at home and can travel at the drop of a hat to do what you need to do."

"It's easier than it should be sometimes," Kellie said.

"You command respect just like Lorenzo and Jason and at one time Sonny," Sam said, "You have a reputation all your own in certain circles. Lorenzo knows it. That's why he'll work with you practically sight unseen."

"I'm not talking about other people," Kellie said, "I'm talking about me. It's seems more natural for me than it should be to do what I do."

"In a way, it's your legacy," Sam said, "It may not be what you want, but you accept it. You're one of the few in this business that aren't in it for the money and power; you're in it to protect everyone affected by it."

"Am I really making a difference?" Kellie said.

"You look at those kids over there," Sam said, "They are happy and carefree. As long as that doesn't change, that's all you can ask for. I'll be honest I don't think the burden you carry is one anyone would ask for."

"Thanks, Sam," Kellie said, laughing.

Jason came in, carrying pizza boxes. "I guess I should have bought more pizza," He said, "I didn't realize the circus was coming."

"Hey, Jason," Kellie said, "We'll just order more."

"I have the information you want," Jason said, "We'll discuss it after everyone leaves." He put the pizza boxes down and the kids went after them.

Carly, Ric, and Alexis appeared at the door. "I guess we don't have to worry about dinner," Ric said.

Sam was on the phone ordering more pizzas, "Do you want to stay for pizza?"

They nodded. "Make that 4 more pizzas," Sam said.

"I am in Port Charles right?" Kellie asked, "This is a combination of people I would never have thought would share a meal together."

"No one thought you would come back," Jason said, "and here you are."

"Leave the comedy to the professionals, mob boy," Kellie said.

"I can always do this instead," Jason said, taking a pitcher of water and dumping it all over Kellie."

"You're gonna pay for that," Kellie said, lunging at him.

"Okay, children," Ric said, stepping in between them, "I don't want Molly and Kristina following that example."

"Uncle Ric, you're trying to protect Jason from me, how cute," Kellie said.

"Kellie, go change," Ric said, "I'll be over in five minutes. I need to talk to you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Kellie's Penthouse**

Kellie came downstairs. Ric was waiting. "What is it?" Kellie asked.

"A colleague of mine works for Sonny's Miami operations," Ric said, "Someone I met at a conference last year. Anyway, I got a letter from him and."

"What's his name?" Kellie interrupted.

"Tyler Scott," Ric said, "Anyway, apparently no one in Miami has heard anything from Sonny or anyone at the top in months. Any messages they send up here are never returned. He wanted to know if I knew what was going on."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kellie asked, trying to maintain composure.

"You haven't said it," Ric said, "But you're here because something's not right. Don't deny it. I'd ask what it is, but I don't think even you're sure what it is yet."

"I'm flying out to Miami by the end of the week," Kellie said, "Do you have his number?"

Ric grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down, "I wasn't intending for you to deal with it yourself."

"I was planning to fly out to Miami anyway," Kellie said, "and meet with Sonny's people down there. This lack of communication will just make it easier. They won't know I'm not authorized to go down there."

"Well, be careful," Ric said.

"Miami's probably the safest place, I could be," Kellie said, "Aside from the island, Miami is the only other holding Sonny has that is doing well. More information than you want to know, I'm sure."

"Do you need anything else?" Ric asked.

"Just give your colleague notice I'm on my way down," Kellie said, "and let him know I'll want to arrange a meeting with him as well as Roy Di Lucca and their accountant. If he has any questions call me."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Ric asked.

"I hope so," Kellie said, "Now let's go see if the rest of the pizza's here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Kellie's PH**

**Later that night**

"What's this about, Kellie?" Lorenzo asked.

"Jason, you said you had the information I wanted," Kellie said.

"Here it is," Jason said, handing her a file, "There's a shipment coming in later tonight."

"I'll check that out," Kellie said, "Now I have to get on my father's good side."

"Which requires you to hate my guts as well as Jason's," Lorenzo said.

"This will be the last meeting we have for awhile," Kellie said, "I'll go crying to my father upset that you tried to blow my cover in South America."

"What if he looks into it?" Jason said.

"He probably won't," Kellie said, "But I've already put a few things in place, just in case. I'll be free to oversee the shipments, hopefully."

"What if he doesn't let you?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'll go anyway," Kellie said, "He'll find out. We'll start the next world war. I only need to get in on one shipment anyway. What have you heard from your operations in Miami?"

"The usual," Jason said.

"There has been in an increase in violence in the last few weeks," Lorenzo said.

"Attacks against your people?" Kellie asked.

"Yes," Lorenzo said.

"Have they said anything about Sonny's operations?" Kellie asked.

"Nothing you don't already know," Lorenzo said.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow night," Kellie said, "I'm stopping by the military academy and heading on to Miami."

"Why Miami?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'll get the least convoluted information," Kellie said, "It's also the strongest operation Sonny has. I want to see what they're doing right."

"Not Sonny's doing, I'm sure," Lorenzo said.

"Miami hasn't heard from anyone here in months," Kellie said.

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

"Tyler apparently knows Ric," Kellie said, "He inquired if Ric knew anything about the silence."

"Does Ric know how you're connected to Tyler?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head.

"Are you sure you can do this, Kellie?" Lorenzo asked, "He was your fiancée."

"I don't have a choice," Kellie said, "As far as I know he thinks Kellie Riley and Kellie Corinthos are two different people. I plan to leave it that way for the being."

"Whoever is causing trouble will go after Miami first then," Jason said. "Once Miami is weakened, there's nothing to stop them from coming here. It improves their chances of success."

"Jason, I want you to check our operations in Miami," Lorenzo said, "As soon as possible."

"I was just going to mention that," Kellie said.

"I just beat you to it," Lorenzo, "You two will meet and compare notes down there. Jason will report your findings back to me."

"I don't think we have to worry about anything getting back to my father in Miami," Kellie said.

"If I'm going to Miami," Jason said, "I need to get some things in order."

"I want to talk to Kellie anyway," Lorenzo said. Jason left.


	18. Chapter 18

"You want Jason in Miami in case I need help," Kellie said, "Not just to check things out."

"The businessman in me knows you are more than capable of the task at hand," Lorenzo said, "The man in me wants you to turn and run from this."

"I wish I could do just that," Kellie said.

"You're struggling with yourself," Lorenzo said.

"Nothing's black and white here, Lorenzo," Kellie said.

"It's all grey," Lorenzo said.

"I shut everyone out because I didn't want to get hurt," Kellie said, "It gets lonely after awhile."

"So you came back because you knew they'd welcome you back with open arms," Lorenzo said, "With the exception of Sonny. Strings are part of the package."

"There's always strings attached when you love people," Kellie said, "There's always a chance of ending up hurt."

"More so in our line of work," Lorenzo said, "You have doubts. You wouldn't be human if you didn't. I have faith that you can do this. Our loved ones safety depends on it. That's what keeps you from running the other direction."

"With Ethan, I knew who the enemy was and where he was coming from," Kellie said, "Once I had the resources I controlled that situation from every possible angle. This is so much different. I don't know who the enemy is, where he's is coming from or"

"You can't micromanage," Lorenzo said, "That bothers you. You have to trust others to carry their weight blindly. No head of a family ever likes so many unknown factors."

"You better not plan on leaving me in charge of the Alcazar holdings," Kellie said, "I don't plan on heading up any family."

"What if your father doesn't get his act together?" Lorenzo said, "What then? If things keep going the way they are that's what lies ahead for you, taking over the Corinthos Organization."

Kellie didn't answer. Instead, she said, "I can't trust my father to set up the necessary security for my siblings and cousin."

"You don't even have to ask," Lorenzo said, "Jason takes care of it anyways. Attempting to give up control?"

"At least we know I'm not arrogant," Kellie said.

"You have your moments," Lorenzo said.

"In the spirit of arrogance, what happens to the trust fund if I die?" Kellie asked.

"It reverts back to the family estate," Alcazar said.

"Could we set it up so it goes to Gloria?" Kellie asked, "When I get back, I need to write a will, so if something happens to me, there's no confusion over what to do with my finances."

"We could arrange that," Lorenzo said, "What about your investments?"

"Split them between my cousins, siblings, and Danny," Kellie said.

"I can have Justus work on something while you're gone," Lorenzo said.

"He knows everything he needs to," Kellie said, "So he would be the logical choice to do this."

"Are you planning to see Lainey before you leave?" Lorenzo asked.

Kellie nodded, "I have a session tomorrow."

"Good," Lorenzo said, "Have a safe trip." He left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Greystone**

"What is so important this late at night, Kellie?" Sonny asked.

"I want to talk about helping you with your business," Kellie said, "Let me help unload the shipments."

"I'm not changing my mind," Sonny said, "You have no place in this. I'm not letting a traitor infiltrate."

"Is this about Alcazar?" Kellie asked, "Because he can burn at the stake during a hail of gunfire for all I care."

"I thought he was a good ally," Sonny said.

"Apparently I was wrong," Kellie said.

"What did he do?" Sonny said.

"It doesn't matter," Kellie said, "It's done. The question is what are we going to do?"

"We," Sonny said, "are not going to do anything. You are going to cool off and think this through."

"Obviously, he can't be trusted," Kellie said.

"Take a deep breathe," Sonny said, "Tell me what he did."

"He tried to blow my cover in South America," Kellie said. She pulled her gun out and checked it out. Sonny took it from her.

"You are too worked up about this," Sonny said, "You'll get sloppy. Why don't you leave for Michael's school tomorrow? Maybe stop by the island for a few days, okay. I know you like it there and we'll discuss this when you come back."

"We can do something tonight," Kellie said, "We need to take action. Send a message let everyone out there know we mean business."

Sonny picked up the phone, "I'm sending Kellie to help unload the shipment…Don't question my orders." He slammed the phone down.

"If I'd known you'd let me unload shipments," Kellie said, "I'd have ditched Alcazar sooner."

"This is a one time deal, Kellie," Sonny said, "You obviously have energy to work off and I don't want you doing something stupid or that you'll regret. You have to promise me you'll leave tomorrow."

"I'll get my things in order and be gone in the afternoon," Kellie said.

"Now hurry up," Sonny said, "It's about to come in."

Kellie hugged him, "Thank you, Daddy." She left.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Warehouse**

The unloading of the shipment proved to be uninformative and uneventful. No one talked. Now Kellie's was watching Bernie's office for him to leave. He finally left. She picked the lock and made her way in. She sat at the desk. She booted up the desktop. Hacked into it and began copying the files to a jump drive. While the files were being copied, Kellie looked through the office. She found a small laptop at the back of a bookshelf. She started that and copied the files off it. She finished turning off the computers when she heard footsteps. Kellie noticed another door, leading to the back alley. She snuck out as Bernie entered his office. He grabbed his jacket and left. Kellie fled into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Miami, a lawyer's office**

**The next day**

A brown haired man was sleeping in his office chair, his feet propped up on the desk. The phone rang, startling him, and causing him to knock papers and books off his desk.

He answered the phone, "Hello, Scott here."

"Hey, Tyler. It's Ric Lansing," the voice on the other end said, "It sounds like I woke you up."

"No,yes," Tyler said, "Don't mind me. I slept at the office."

"Get in a fight with what's her name?" Ric asked, "Isn't the office a little far? Wouldn't the couch have been fine?"

"I caught her in bed with another man," Tyler said.

"She seemed shallow, anyway," Ric said, "at least that was my impression of her at the conference last year."

"I take it you got my letter," Tyler said, "What do you know?"

"I really don't know anything," Ric said, "I am calling you to tell you to expect my niece, Sonny's daughter, to show up in the next few days."

"Mr. Corinthos is letting a woman oversee things these days?" Tyler asked.

"She also wants a meeting with you, Roy Di Lucca, and your accountant," Ric said.

"What's her name?" Tyler said.

"Kellie Corinthos," Ric said, "I'll warn you her mouth is a weapon all it's own. She's a hellion of sorts."

"It sounds like she'd have to be to get Mr. Corinthos to let her be involved in the business. As long as she knows what she's doing," Tyler said, "That's all that matters. Is this the daughter that showed up out of the blue a couple years ago and disappeared?"

"Kellie returned to Port Charles just recently," Ric said.

"How have you been?" Tyler asked.

"Same old thing," Ric said, "Enjoying my wife and kids. You know if you're ever up near Port Charles, you can stop by for drink."

"I may take you up sooner than you think on that," Tyler said. There was a knock at the door.

"Just a second," Tyler yelled. "I gotta go."

"Hold on sec," Ric said, "I'm supposed to give you Kellie's number. Call her if you have any questions."

"Thanks, Ric," Tyler said, "Hanging up."

Roy Di Lucca entered the office.

"Have you heard from Sonny's brother?" Roy asked.

"I just got off the phone with him," Tyler said, "Kellie Corinthos is supposed to show up here in the next few days."

"His estranged daughter?" Roy asked.

"Apparently not so estranged these days," Tyler said.

"Did Ric say who he talked to?" Roy asked.

"No," Tyler said, "He did say though that Miss Corinthos was the one who wants to meet with us."

"Call him back and ask him," Roy said.

Tyler picked up the phone and dialed the number, "Hey Ric, it's Tyler here."

"What's up?" Ric asked.

"Who did you talk to get the information on Kellie coming?" Tyler asked.

"Kellie told me," Ric said.

"Where did she get the order from?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Ric said, "You'll have to ask her."

"Alright, thanks," Tyler said, hanging up.

"He got it from Kellie," Tyler says, "He says he doesn't know where the order came from."

"I can't see Corinthos sending a woman, especially his own daughter," Roy said, "That's not like him."

"We can't check with his top people because we can't get through to them," Tyler said.

"I say let her come," Roy said.

Tyler just stared at him.

"Miss Corinthos has her own reputation apart from her father," Roy said. "She's not in this business because it's a game or looking for Daddy's attention."

"Ric gave me her number," Tyler said, "Do you want me to call her?"

"I'll do that," Roy said, "I'm going to send you a file on her most recent activities. You need to be up to speed on who she is. You'll be her guide so to speak while she's here. Make sure she has everything she needs."

"No problem," Tyler said.

"Did you sleep in the office?" Roy asked, heading out.

"Go away," Tyler said.


	22. Chapter 22

**On an Airplane**

Kellie checked her messages once the plane was in the air. She had one missed phone call. Miami area code. She called back.

"Di Lucca," the voice on the other end said.

"This is Kellie Corinthos," Kellie said

"Excuse me if I skip the formalities," Roy said, "But you want to meet with me, my accountant, and attorney."

"That's correct," Kellie said.

"Do you know when you'll be here?" Roy asked.

"I'm on the plane as we speak," Kellie said, "However, I have one stop to make before I get to Miami. I'll be there day after tomorrow I guess."

"My colleagues and I down here are curious as to who your orders come from," Roy said, "The Sonny Corinthos I know wouldn't send a woman, especially one that's his daughter, to handle business matters."

"Sonny Corinthos is a mere shadow of what you recall," Kellie said.

"Are you acting with out Sonny's knowledge?" Roy asked.

"Yes, and if you have a problem with that you can let me have it when I get to Miami," Kellie said.

"Did Ric even talk to Sonny about this?" Roy asked.

"No," Kellie said, "He brought it to me."

"What the hell is going on up there?" Roy said.

"I think it's a conversation we need to have in person," Kellie said, "To be honest, I need to come to Miami to figure out exactly what's wrong here because I'm not getting a lot from the top either."

"You need to give me something," Roy said, "I'll have a full team of guards escort you like any other enemy to make sure you don't try anything."

"What I know for a fact is that Miami and the island are the only thing viable in Sonny's business right now," Kellie said, "And Sonny is lying face down in the pile of ashes that make up the rest of the organization because his god complex won't let him see he's let things slide to the bottom of a sewage tank. Satisfied?"

"That works for now," Roy said, "You definitely lived up to your mouth's reputation."

"How many of my reputations precede me?" Kellie asked.

"Your reputation as Sonny's daughter and the one you made for yourself overseas," Roy said.

"So your people should be afraid of me," Kellie said, laughing.

"Do you need hotel arrangements?" Roy asked.

"I'll take care of it," Kellie said, "I'll be in touch once I land in Miami."

"See you soon, Miss Corinthos," Roy said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Michael's Military Academy**

"I'm glad someone other than Michael's father came for a conference," the principal said, "I'm Mr. Jamison."

"Kellie Corinthos, Michael's sister," Kellie said, shaking his hand.

"We have to expel him," Mr. Jamison said, "This only one of numerous incidents as I'm sure you are aware. If it weren't for your father's generous donations, we'd have expelled him already."

"Can you give him one more chance?" Kellie asked, "I know I'm probably sounding like my father. However, I think I can get Michael to behave for awhile."

"What if you can't get him to behave," Mr. Jamison asked.

Kellie said, "Then you are welcome to send Michael on the first flight back to Port Charles. I'll make sure my father doesn't stop it either."

"I have to ask, miss Corinthos, I don't think you're father would like that arrangement," Mr. Jamison said, "Why would you even make it?"

"It's obviously not working and something else needs to be done," Kellie said, "I'm sure you know what my father does for a living. Right now, we're in the middle of sensitive negotiations and frankly last thing we need is my spoiled brat of a brother diverting our attention at a critical time. It's harsh, but this is an instance where I have to look at the bigger picture."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, miss Corinthos," Mr. Jamison said, "I take it a donation is part of the deal."

"Of course," Kellie said, handing him a check, "Now, I'd like to visit with my darling little brother."

"This way," Mr. Jamison said.

Kellie entered what looked like an interrogation room.

"Surprised to see me, little brother," Kellie said, "Morgan said you didn't think I'd come back."

"You don't care," Michael said, "You didn't bother to stick around."

"I care enough to try and whip your butt into shape," Kellie said, "That should count for something."

"You're just like Dad," Michael said, "you don't really care. At least you don't pretend to care, at least until now. If you'd really cared you would have stayed."

"You're just mad because I didn't do what you wanted me to do just like Dad," Kellie said, "Here's what I see when I look at you a spoiled, attention craving, brat who doesn't care about what other people need."

"You haven't been around you don't know anything," Michael said, "All you cared about was sticking it to Dad and leaving us to pick up the pieces."

"You know what, Michael, I think you're old enough to know exactly what happened to me," Kellie said.

"Go a," Michael began saying.

Kellie kicked the table in the room so that it flipped over. Michael sat shocked.

"I was brutally raped at the age of eighteen. I was also pregnant at the time. I was handcuffed to a bed where I miscarried unable to do anything about it. When the cops finally find me and the rapist is brought to trial, he gets off despite mounting evidence against him and he proceeds to stalk me and my fiancée," Kellie said, "To protect my fiancée, I broke up him with in a way so brutal, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Then I faked my death and traveled across the country to get away from my stalker rapist who has also tried to repeatedly rape me again, one time which ended in a bloody shoot out."

"Are you done?" Michael asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Eventually, I end up in Port Charles where the father I never knew and never cared to know lives. Not only do I have to deal with family relations, but Ethan was right on my tail. I watched him stab Morgan, another sexual assault attempt, and meanwhile our father seems to think I can magically become the ideal daughter and accept his every whim. It ends with another bloody shoot out with Ethan dead. Something I thought would never happen. All of the sudden I have to deal with an entire lifetime worth of pain and hurt, you couldn't possibly understand. I did what I had to do to deal with most of it."

"An entire lifetime?" Michael asked.

"We haven't even discussed my childhood spent moving from one foster home to next, some of which I was beaten in," Kellie said, "Now what's your story?"

"Uh..ummm," Michael said, "Mom and Dad wouldn't let me do what I wanted when I wanted."

"That's their job, Michael," Kellie said, "To keep you out of trouble."

"You never listen to Dad," Michael said, "You get away with it."

"Full grown adult, versus being a thirteen year old still in school," Kellie said, "There's a big difference. If you'd try showing your parents and the authorities some respect, you might actually earn their trust."

"Why?" Michael said, "I can't always get what I want that way."

"No one, Michael, and I repeat no one gets everything they want," Kellie said, "You go through life with that attitude, one day someone will smash you into a concrete wall with a semi. It won't be pretty believe me."

"Your lame attempt to scare me into being a model citizen isn't working," Michael said.

"Michael, I know that the only way you'll change is if you want to," Kellie said, "The only reason I'm here is get you behave temporarily. Beyond that Dad can deal with you once you decide not to behave and get expelled."

"What's in it for me?" Michael asked, "If you replenish my liquor stash, we'd could talk."

"That would be contributing to your delinquency," Kellie said, "Do you even remember your siblings, Kristina and Morgan?"

"What the hell?" Michael said.

"If I have to send someone to take care of your delinquent butt because you decide you need attention and your siblings suffer because of it," Kellie said, "I'll smash you into that concrete wall myself and that's worse than any semi."

"Why would they suffer?" Michael said.

"We both know that what Dad does for a living has a violent element to it," Kellie said, "Right now, Dad's business isn't doing too well and that violent element might rear its ugly head. When that happens, innocent people tend to get caught in the crossfire. I don't think you want Kristina and Morgan hurt. If I have to divert resources because you can't behave, I leave things vulnerable for them to get hurt. You may not think I care, but I do. I just have a unique way of showing it."

Michael was silent.

"Hey, I know you haven't had an easy childhood either," Kellie said, breaking the silence, "I don't think you can be a child of Sonny Corinthos and not have something about your childhood messed up. I just need you to think about other people besides yourself right now. That's all I'm asking."

"Why did you come back?" Michael asked.

"To protect my family," Kellie said, "I know its short visit, but I don't have a lot of time. Unfortunately, time is one thing I don't have enough of lately."

"Will you come visit me?" Michael asked, "Even if you leave Dad again?"

"I promise I will come visit you," Kellie said. She got up and hugged Michael, "I'm sorry about flipping the table."

"Not many kids can say they have sister that knows how to kick ass verbally and physically," Michael said, "Do what you have to do to keep Morgan and Kristina safe. I'll stay out of trouble for the time being."


	24. Chapter 24

**Port Charles, Bernie's office**

"Word is Kellie's headed for Miami," Alex said.

"Thank you," Bernie said, "I'll take it from here."

He picked up the phone, "Kellie Corinthos is proving meddlesome. My contacts say she's headed for Miami. I highly recommend you make sure she gets an appropriate welcome."

**Miami, Tyler's office**

Roy walked in. "Miss Corinthos called. She's in town and wants to meet today. Did you look at the file I gave you?"

Tyler nodded, "She's something. Ric only warned me about her mouth as a weapon."

"Lansing has probably never been fully exposed to what she's capable of," Roy said, "Which by the way, I forgot to include a picture in the file. You'll be picking her up at her hotel and taking her out to lunch before the meeting. Get her relaxed." Roy handed Tyler the picture. Tyler did a double take.

"Knockout, isn't she, despite the bad quality of the picture," Roy said. Tyler was silent. "Do you know her?"

"She looks sort of like a girl I was engaged to when I started law school," Tyler said, "Ironically, her name was also Kellie."

"What happened there?" Roy asked.

"She was raped. It caused problems. We broke up. She died in a car wreck a couple weeks later," Tyler said.

"Rough," Roy said, "You need to get going. She's waiting."


	25. Chapter 25

**A Hotel Lobby**

Tyler scanned the hotel lobby for Kellie. A woman in jeans, a t-shirt, denim jacket, sunglasses, and baseball cap with her hair pull back into a ponytail approached him.

"Are you Tyler Scott?" She asked.

"Kellie Corinthos, I presume," Tyler said.

"Let's get this meeting going, shall we?" Kellie said.

"My boss says I'm to take you to lunch first," Tyler said.

"Hoping I'll drop my guard, Mr. Scott?" Kellie said, "I'll play."

"You're not dressed for where I have reservations," Tyler said, "I expected you to wear something more business like. If you could change.."

"I happen to like what I'm wearing just fine." Kellie said, "We can go someplace more accommodating to my style of dress."

"Would please change?" Tyler said, "We had to call in a few favors for this reservation. It's your father's favorite restaurant here in Miami."

"Let's get one thing straight," Kellie said, "I do not expect to be catered to as the boss's daughter. I'm here as a business associate and I didn't bring anything other than t-shirts and jeans."

"Apparently, you don't understand your father's business very well; or else you'd have worn a business suit," Tyler said.

"I understand it well enough to know I should wear something comfortable enough to physically kick someone's butt in if I'm attacked," Kellie said, "Besides, I find it easier to carry a gun in these clothes than pant suits and blouses."

"How does your Uncle Ric put up with you?" Tyler asked, "He said you were a hellion, but I think that's understating it."

"He unlike you is on my good side," Kellie said, "Do you need an aspirin for that headache yet? I assume we're riding in the limo out front?" She headed for the door with Tyler trailing after her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tyler's office**

Kellie and Tyler were the first to arrive for the meeting.

"We can still get you properly dressed," Tyler said.

"Are you always this stuck up?" Kellie asked.

"Just around little girls who have nothing better to do than play mob princess," Tyler said, "or in your case it's mob trailer park trash."

"Do you want to finish this in the parking lot, city boy," Kellie said, "I would love to mess up your pretty boy face by grinding it into the asphalt."

Tyler stepped toward Kellie, causing her to back towards the wall. He ran his hand down her side, "Why don't we finish this in the bedroom, miss frozen tundra?"

Roy and the accountant walked in as Kellie grabbed Tyler's hand twisted it upwards and used her free elbow to hit him in the groin. She turned to Roy and said, "I'll give you a minute to tell your city boy attorney to keep his hands off me as well as stop to stop acting like he's better than I am simply because I prefer a t-shirt and jeans." She walked out.

"Tyler, did you really read the entire file I gave you on her?" Roy asked, "Because apparently you missed the memo on not touching her."

"How messed up is this chick?" Tyler asked, still lying on the ground in pain.

"All I know is she has serious issues when men touch her," Roy said, "She almost blew an undercover assignment because of it recently. You may not like her, but you have to work with her because she is the only link to the people up top we have right now."

Kellie entered the room, "Are you done squirming like a baby, long enough to start the meeting?" she said to Tyler.

"I told him not to antagonize you," Roy said, "I expect you not goad him in return, Miss Corinthos."

"Fine," Kellie said, "and please call me by my first name."

"Someone has daddy issues," Tyler said.

"Can we muzzle him until I need him to say something?" Kellie asked.

"Why don't we skip the formalities and get to the point?" the accountant said.

Kellie pulled a jump drive out of her pocket. Her jacket moved to the side and her gun was visible.

"You weren't joking when you said you carried a gun," Tyler said.

Kellie glared at him and handed the jump drive to the accountant. "I need you to look at the two sets of books I have on here and tell me what they mean." He pulled out his laptop and went to work.

"Roy, I want you to explain the problem here to me," Kellie said.

"We haven't heard anything from Port Charles in months," Roy said, "When we tried to initiate contact, no one got back to us."

"We did hear a few weeks back that the business was doing great all around," the accountant said.

"But that's not true," Kellie said, "Aside from the island, this is the only other operations that is doing strong, everything else is.."

"I want to know why you're here," Roy said, "Up until a few days ago, you weren't even on the radar. Now you're in Sonny's business like you own the place."

"Why don't you start with South America?" Tyler said, "I'd like to hear about that."

"I am never going to live that down apparently," Kellie said, "I heard numerous conflicting things about the organization, from Jason Morgan's defection to the threat of a takedown. Most everything I heard was conflicting and the word internationally is that communications are messed up big time because the Corinthos empire is weak and lacking structure in spots. After my last and final assignment, the rumblings of a threat were loud enough, I decided to go home and see what I could find out there."

"What have you find out?" Roy asked.

"Sonny has pretty much isolated himself from the rest of the world and thinks nothing is wrong," Kellie said, "The one shipment I did help unload, entire crew was silent. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe that's normal."

"Most crew members talk amongst themselves," Roy said, "Someone didn't want you to hear something."

"It is an inside job," Kellie said, "Whoever plans to attack has people on the inside at the highest levels. You can't contact anyone outside Miami. Anything I hear or don't hear is scrambled."

"If our operation is the strongest, whoever's planning this will try to destroy us first," Roy said.

"Once Miami is down," Kellie said, "A mob war will erupt because territory will be up for grabs and lots of it. I need to know if you're willing to trust me."

"It seems to be my only option," Roy said, "as long as you aren't telling me how to run this joint."

"You've done a good job here," Kellie said, "I don't intend to interfere."

"What do you need from me?" Roy asked.

"I want to see how you run things," Kellie said, "If I can get Sonny to see the light of day we'll have to clean house, change things up. I'll be the first to admit I'm flying half blind. I need ideas."

"We can do that," Roy said, "Is tomorrow okay?"

"That's fine. I need to meet with one of my contacts tonight anyway," Kellie said, "The only person you trust from Port Charles is me unless I say otherwise. I obviously can't trust the current bunch of employees. I need to know if you can have resources ready for me to use at a moment's notice with out weakening your hold here."

"It's doable," Roy said, "Are you done with those files, Oscar?"

"Well one is a copy, some of it dating back to books Port Charles sent us months ago to audit," Oscar said, "Those show everything as being financially stable. The second file matches up with what Kellie was saying about the strength of the organization."

"Who sends you the copies of the books?" Kellie asked.

"Bernie," Oscar said.

"Where did you get these?" Roy asked.

"I went into to Bernie's office when he wasn't there and copied them," Kellie said, "The first file was on a desk top out in the open. The second one was on a laptop hiding among his books."

"You realize Bernie's probably your point man for the other side," Tyler said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kellie said, "Keep that copy I gave you. I'll be in touch to go over the operations."

"Are you sure you should be running around with out a guard?" Roy asked.

Kellie laughed, "Do you have any idea what I did to Jason Morgan the first time our paths crossed?"

"After what you did to Tyler here, I'm not gonna ask," Roy said.


	27. Chapter 27

**A Dark Alley at Night**

"It's not good," Jason said, "Who ever this is going to go after Miami first, Corinthos and Alcazar territory."

"It's the strongest territory right now," Kellie said, "To get to the people at the top, weaken the strongest holdings first. You and Alcazar can probably survive. Sonny won't if things don't change."

"What's the difference?" Jason asked.

"Traitors on the inside at the highest levels," Kellie said, "There is almost no communications between PC and Miami. No one talked during the unloading of the shipment a few nights ago."

"Sonny let you unload a shipment?" Jason asked.

"He figured it would keep me from putting a hit out on Alcazar," Kellie said, "It seemed to be the lesser of the two evils for him."

"I don't know how you do it," Jason said.

"Open mouth, fire bullet," Kellie said.

"Are Roy and his people cooperating with you?" Jason asked.

"With the exception of his attorney," Kellie said, "Yes. I'm meeting with Roy tomorrow to see how the operation here is run. Bernie's probably the lead contact. He's created a false set of books showing tons of money all over and keeping the real one which accurately reflects the situation."

"How do you know that?" Jason asked.

"Copied the files off Bernie's computers before I left," Kellie said, "The accountant here deciphered them for me."

"I'll put some of my people on background checks for Bernie and anyone else in Sonny's organization, see if we can't find out who he's working for," Jason said.

"Thanks," Kellie said.

"How'd things go with Michael?" Jason asked.

"I scared the hell out of him" Kellie said, "Maybe shook him up enough to get a temporarily well-behaved teenage boy. Only time will tell. If he screws up again, he's out."

"Roy's attorney, did he recognize you?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head, "He's such a jerk now. Talked down to me because I wore a t-shirt and jeans. Then he decided he try get friendly and try to de-ice me. I showed him."

"If Roy's people did any kind of digging on you," Jason said, "They'd know not to touch you."

"Apparently, Tyler didn't get the memo," Kellie said, "I'm sure he's a good attorney, but unless it involves a case, he doesn't know anything. Although, he was the first to mention Bernie as an insider.That's my impression at least as well as the jerk factor."

"I knew something wasn't right about you," a voice piped up. Tyler came out of the shadows. "Don't you play for the other team now Morgan?"

"I stand corrected," Kellie said, "You are aware of the major players here and you'll get your hands dirty, but don't think what you're doing through all the way."

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you," Tyler said, "I'm one phone number away from calling my boss and giving you up."

"My father may not be on speaking terms with Morgan," Kellie said, "But that doesn't mean it extends to me."

"Why would you be giving him any kind of report?" Tyler said, "I would think you'd be smart enough to not mix business with pleasure."

"Alcazar operations are a target here too," Kellie said, "Unlike my father, I understand good politics and working with others."

"Are you ever not a condescending witch," Tyler said. He went to dial the number.

Jason shoved Tyler into the wall. His phone fell to the ground breaking.

"We all want the same thing here," Jason said, "To stop a war from breaking out. Unfortunately, we have to play politics with Sonny; Kellie and I have to pretend to hate each other, so she can work with Sonny's organization as much as possible."

"So you can hand it over to Alcazar," Tyler said, "I know where my loyalties lie. Sadly, Corinthos can't even trust his own daughter. Roy was right this isn't a game to you. I guess it's only money and power to you, Kellie."

"Where do you live?" Kellie asked. Tyler refused to answer. She stuck her hand in his pocket and grabbed his wallet. "Let's take city boy here some place more private."


	28. Chapter 28

**Tyler's Apartment.**

Kellie and Jason pushed Tyler into the apartment. They shoved him on the bed and handcuffed him to the post.

"If you're going to tell me I'm in this for money and power," Kellie said, "Then you better have all your facts straight. I spent five years of my life being stalked and harassed by a mob boss who used his resources to make my life hell. I've been on the receiving end of what this kind of money and power are capable of. I have three siblings, several cousins, and a nephew, all ranging from the ages of newborn to a whopping thirteen years old. I may not be around them much, but I would like to see them live to adulthood. Jason here happens to have a son and is an uncle to my siblings and cousins. His sister died in the last mob war. Alcazar has a baby girl and lost an adult son in the last mob war as well. A war means they all become targets. I don't want that to happen."

"You could still hand everything over to Alcazar," Tyler said.

"Trying to hand anything over will result in a free-for-all because everyone will want a piece of the action," Kellie said, "You need to do what you do best and read the law books."

"As soon as you stop pretending to be a mob princess," Tyler said, "You're out of your league, miss frozen tundra."

Jason pulled his gun on Tyler. Tyler squirmed. "You're not gonna kill me are you?" He asked.

"You're on Kellie's bad side," Jason said, "I suggest you work to get yourself off of it because you're in the process of getting on mine. Any questions?"

"How do you have a nephew if all your siblings aren't older than thirteen?" Tyler asked.

"I consider Jason's son to be my nephew," Kellie said. Jason put his gun away.

"Are we done here?" Jason asked.

"Go on ahead," Kellie said, "I have a few more things to say to Mr. Scott here."

"Just don't say anything you'll regret Kellie," Jason said and left.

"You know what I find amazing miss frozen tundra," Tyler said.

"Send me memo when I actually care," Kellie said.

"You look almost exactly like a girl I knew years ago," Tyler said, "But you are nothing like the person she was. She was actually warm and open with people. You just come off as frigid, stiff, and cold."

"They say everyone has an evil twin, I must be her's," Kellie said. Tyler went to try to yank the cuffs loose. Kellie smacked his hand and straddled him.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him from the neck to the chest.

"Showing you the real meaning of frozen tundra," Kellie said, "I'll be back in a second."

Tyler worked on getting what looked like a weak link in the cuffs loosened. Kellie came back with one hand behind her back.

"What have you got?" Tyler asked.

Kellie straddled him once again. Her hand making it's way south as she kissed him.

"Protection," she said.

Tyler screamed as something burned. He yanked his hand, breaking the cuffs. Kellie jumped off the bed, throwing the ice pack to the floor. She headed for the door. Tyler caught her in the living room, threw her on the couch, and got on top of her.

"Causing me pain in that region would have been more effective with my pants off," Tyler said.

"I wouldn't have taken you for being interested in that kind of thing," Kellie said.

"Come on baby, you know we both want to do this?" Tyler said.

"Speak for your self," Kellie said, "Mr. I-want-to-stick-it-to-my-ex-girlfriend. She left you a note in the kitchen, by the way. She said not to bother moving out because she already moved out."

"You're breathing kind of hard there, Kellie" Tyler said, "We both know you're not out of shape." He reached to take her shirt off.

"Go hire a hooker," Kellie said, seeing a man with a gun enter the apartment. She shoved Tyler off her and up over the other side of the couch. Shots were fired.

"So you like it rough," Tyler said.

"Shut up," Kellie said, "Didn't you hear the gunshots?"

They could hear foot steps in the living room.

"Stay down," Kellie whispered. She came up with her gun in hand, coming face to face with Jason. The intruder was dead on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said. They heard sirens. "The cops are already here."

"Self-defense," Jason said.

Tyler stood up took one look at the body and fainted.

"I think we know who's out of their league now," Kellie said.


	29. Chapter 29

**A warehouse**

"Thanks for all your help, Roy," Kellie said.

"You're welcome," Roy said, "Just keep me updated on the situation."

"I guess you know after last night's events, I'm," Kellie began.

"Working with Jason Morgan," Roy said, "I knew that before you ever came to town. Everyone outside Port Charles knows you and Morgan are close. Your beef with Alcazar is smoke and mirrors. If your father wasn't as deaf, dumb, and blind as you say he is, he'd know better. I would assume Alcazar is involved as deep in this as you and Morgan are, correct?"

"Yes," Kellie said.

"Good, Frankly, I'm relieved you aren't flying solo on this," Roy said, "I've been in contact with Alcazar's men as well. They seem to have the communications mess under control on their end with a few minor exceptions."

"Planning to double check things with them?" Kellie asked.

Roy nodded, "The D.A. also said to inform you no charges were being filed against Morgan and he'd appreciate it if you'd get out of town."

Kellie laughed, "And I'll be someone else's problem."

"Apparently, you're a problem for someone," Roy said, "You do realize that."

"I was supposed to die last night according to someone else's timetable," Kellie said.

"I don't mean to treat you like a rookie," Roy said.

"I'm used to it," Kellie said, "The men in my life know I'm capable, but feel the need to watch my back at all times. Except for my father, he'd like me out of this business altogether."

"Nice to know Sonny hasn't changed in that respect," Roy said, "Now is there anything else you need before you leave?"

"Your attorney," Kellie said, "Just keep an eye out on him. If things escalate, he could become a target. I can't really say why."

"Can't or won't?" Roy asked, "I find it interesting that your name is Kellie Riley Corinthos and the name of Tyler's dead fiancée was Kellie Riley. The resemblance between the two of you is uncanny. You even have the same birthday. Anyone who did their research might wonder if you're the same person."

Kellie said, "Does he know?"

"He doesn't even suspect you're the same person," Roy said, "From what I can tell, you two are completely different people from who you were then. I don't think the idea of his ex shaking hands with the people you do would set too well with him."

"I noticed Tyler's above getting his hands dirty," Kellie said, "If I didn't know, I'd never have guessed he worked for us. Of course, now he's just a class act jerk as well."

"Are you planning to tell him?" Roy asked.

"I'd rather not," Kellie said, "It's a can of rattlesnakes."

"Can you live with him finding out from someone else?" Roy asked, "That could happen."

"I'll do what I have to do," Kellie said, "Just make sure he doesn't die."

"Who doesn't die?" Tyler asked, coming in.

"Your sorry butt," Kellie said, "Someone might come after you since you witnessed the attempted hit last night. They might be afraid you know something."

"Why would you care?" Tyler said, "Except maybe to finish what we started before we were interrupted last night."

"You mean I'd actually get to kick your ass this time," Kellie said, "Because that's exactly what would have happened if I hadn't had to save it, city boy. As for caring, I don't, I just don't want your death on my conscience because you got hit by bullet meant for me. Anyway, Roy, I'm outta here."

Kellie left.

"Good, she's gone," Tyler said, "I hope you're not working with her because she's working with the enemy."

"You mean Jason Morgan," Roy said.

"They handcuffed me to a bed and tortured me to keep me silent," Tyler said.

"You're limping again, Kellie did a number on your groin again," Roy asked.

"Shut up," Tyler said.

"Did you piss one or both of them off," Roy said, "Because irritating one of them off is bad enough, but having them both irritated at you is hazardous to your health."

"She's still working with the enemy," Tyler said.

"Kellie and Morgan are like brother and sister," Roy said, "Most everyone knows they have each other backs regardless of what side they're on. You saw an example of that last night."

"She's still the enemy," Tyler said.

"Tyler, quit acting like you understand the politics going on here because you don't," Roy said, "Alcazar and Corinthos have had a tentative truce for the last couple years. Neither one of them benefits from working against each other or starting a war. If this organization falls apart completely, Alcazar's organization is standing wide open for takeover. Working with Alcazar is in everyone's best interest."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be sick?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe it's the images of a dead body running through your head," Roy said, "Are you gonna faint? If not go, check with Arnold and double check to make sure we're covered legally as far as the shooting last night goes."


	30. Chapter 30

**Port Charles**

**Kellie's Penthouse**

Sonny burst in to the penthouse. "Why didn't you return my calls?" He yelled.

"I figured why not save the fireworks for when I came home," Kellie said, "They're more fun to watch in person."

"You didn't have permission to be in Miami," Sonny said, "What were you thinking?"

"I'll answer that when you tell me why no one's bothered to make contact with Miami in months," Kellie said, "not even to return messages."

"Of course, my people have been in contact with Miami," Sonny said.

"Not according to Roy Di Lucca," Kellie said, "Do know of any contact between your top people here and Roy?"

"We've been in contact," Sonny said, "Bernie and Alex assure me that everything's fine."

"Sonny, you have traitors working for you," Kellie said, "The communication within the organization is a mess. Miami hasn't heard from anyone with the exception of a bogus report that the entire business was doing a well a few months back."

"The business is doing fine," Sonny said, "Bernie would tell me if something wasn't right."

"Get your eyes out of the swamp," Kellie said, "Bernie isn't loyal to you. He's working for someone to take over your organization and start a war."

"Bernie…nah," Sonny said, "He wouldn't lie to me."

"The financial reports he gives you are bogus," Kellie said, "His desk top computer keeps the phony ones. He keeps the real ones on a laptop, he hides. The real ones establish what everyone else but you know; the organization is falling apart. All you have that's making a good profit is Miami and the island. But if they remain isolated from everything else, they won't be too hard for someone to take."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sonny said, "You know nothing. What did you do break in to Bernie's office and steal files?"

"I copied the files and had Oscar in Miami look them over," Kellie said, "And if you'd maintain contact outside the organization yourself, you'd know exactly what's going on. I dare you go make your rounds, check in on things, and see for yourself what's going on."

"I know exactly what's going," Sonny said, "You are just trying to make trouble."

"No, I'm trying to save you from yourself," Kellie said.

"Why bother?" Sonny yelled, "You've always been quite vocal about your disdain for me."

"I'd be content to let you rot in the layers of scum you've surrounded yourself with if it weren't for everyone else who would have to pay for it," Kellie said.

"You're getting yourself into matters you don't understand," Sonny said, "Someone tried to shoot you. You could have been killed."

"I've been doing the dance with death for years if you don't recall," Kellie said, "Me being close to dead is the business as usual."

"You can add lying to your resume," Sonny said, "You and Alcazar set me up to believe you weren't working with each other. I find out that traitor has your back in Miami."

"Maybe you should thank Jason for saving me from death," Kellie said.

"I'll abandon my kids first," Sonny said.

"I guess you must be what within two steps of doing thanking Jason," Kellie said, "Since you've pretty much abandoned your kids already."

"I haven't left town never to come back like someone I know," Sonny said.

"Have you gone blind as well as dumb," Kellie said, "because I came back to town. I'm standing right in front of you. As far as your kids, you have the balls, well whatever's left of them, to accuse me of not caring about them when the whole time you've isolated yourself from them except to buy off Michael's principal to keep him from being expelled. By the way, when was the last time you actually spent time with Morgan and Kristina?"

"Get out," Sonny yelled.

"That would be your job," Kellie said, "You need to leave my penthouse. Remember you don't own it anymore."

"My penthouse that you bought from my enemy," Sonny said, "When are you going to show me the respect I deserve as your father."

"When you start treating me like an adult," Kellie said, "Now leave."

"We're not finished," Sonny said, "I'm not leaving until your head's screwed on straight and out of the business."

"I believe you were asked to leave, Corinthos," Lorenzo said, "I suggest you do so or I'll have Jason's guards escort you out."

"You haven't arranged for your own security," Sonny said, "I'll be sending guards over."

"Don't bother," Kellie said, "My guards will be here tomorrow. Now please leave."

"Not until Alcazar does," Sonny said, "I don't want him around you."

"Max," Kellie yelled. He came in. "See my father out will you." She said

Max grabbed Sonny by the arm. "Don't touch me," Sonny said, "I'll see my self out. You're dead to me." He left.


	31. Chapter 31

"Do you and Sonny always fight like two rival gangs?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "He won't listen and I can't shut up. I told him Bernie was dirty. He won't even get himself outside of the organization to get a different viewpoint."

"Your father has never been known for anything but doing what he wants," Lorenzo said.

"The god complex at its worst and its finest," Kellie said, "What are you here for? I assume Jason told you what was going on."

"He did," Lorenzo said, "I just came to check on you. What kind of security are you having set up? Whoever tried to kill you in Miami will try again."

"Three guards, Milo, Max's brother is one of them," Kellie said.

"Take one with you at all times," Lorenzo said, "And stay out of

"Do not tell me to stay out of any gunfights," Kellie said, "You're wasting your breathe because I won't."

"My apologies. Jason said you and your past were at each others throats," Lorenzo said.

"That's putting it mildly," Kellie said, "I'm pretty sure he's has a nice limp." Kellie smirked.

"Did he make any connections?" Lorenzo asked.

"Other than I look like his dead fiancée, no," Kellie said, "He compared me to her too. Basically called me a bitch and her an angel."

"He's changed a lot I take it," Lorenzo said.

"Snobby, high-class, yuppy lawyer," Kellie said, "Great at law, no ability to deal with the dirty details. Roy put two and two together."

"He'll be keeping an eye on the almost lily-white lawyer I presume," Lorenzo said.

Kellie nodded, "I've got things to do before work. Your turn to follow my father's footsteps out the door."

"I own the building, remember that," Lorenzo said, "When Jason gets back from Miami we'll talk."


	32. Chapter 32

**Lainey's office**

"Let's talk about your former fiancée," Lainey said.

Kellie rolled her eyes, "I'd rather not."

"This will only work if you cooperate," Lainey said, "We need to discuss that relationship because it was sexually comfortable for you and then it probably wasn't after the rape."

"I don't want to talk about the pompous son of a.." Kellie started to say.

"Okay," Lainey said, "Why are you all of the sudden angry at him? You weren't so hostile toward him in our last session."

"I am not having this conversation," Kellie said, "I'm maintaining it as classified information."

"I'm calling you out, Kellie," Lainey said, "It's eating at you which makes it important to your progress. I've got all day. We're not leaving until you do."

"He's an attorney for Sonny's people in Miami," Kellie said, "I just came back from there."

"You saw him," Lainey said, "What happened?"

"I was in Miami to check on business down there," Kellie said, "He was part of that. He was basically supposed to baby-sit me."

"Did he figure out you were his supposedly dead ex-fiancee?" Lainey asked.

Kellie shook her head, "He commented on the resemblance. That's it."

"Why are you mad at him?" Lainey asked, "I'll rephrase that tell me what happened with him from beginning to end."

"He showed up at my hotel and had the audacity to tell me to change my clothes to fit the restaurant he made reservations at," Kellie said, "All I brought was t-shirts and jeans. I couldn't change. He harped on the issue insisting that if I really knew what I was doing I would have dressed to his standards. He called me a wannabe mob princess from the trailer park and queen of the frozen tundra. Tried to put the moves on me."

"What did you do?" Lainey asked.

"Little Tyler was begging for painkillers," Kellie said, "Left the room while he got the third degree from his boss."

"Your infamous mouth also was involved?" Lainey asked.

Kellie hesitated, "Yes."

"What happened next?" Lainey said.

"Eventually, we ended up back at his apartment for reasons I can't discuss," Kellie said, "He was handcuffed to the bed, don't ask. I decided I'd use the opportunity to show him the meaning of frozen tundra."

"This is gonna be one for the books won't it?" Lainey asked.

"I really think I should leave it at that," Kellie said.

"Kellie," Lainey said.

"I put the moves on him, went to the kitchen, found an ice pack in his freezer, went back, got him a little more warmed up, and put the ice pack on the family jewels," Kellie said.

"Are you serious?" Lainey asked.

"I wouldn't make that up," Kellie said, "I did leave his clothes on."

"When was the last time you initiated a sexual act for anything," Lainey said.

Kellie thought about it, "I honestly can't recall anything since before the rape."

"What happened after you cooled him off?" Lainey asked.

"The handcuff was in bad condition," Kellie said, "During mini-Tyler's moment of agony, he jerked his hand, breaking the cuff. I was already on my way out the door. He caught me, threw me on the couch, got on top of me, and insinuated we should well screw each other. He went to take my shirt off. Someone broke into the apartment. I shoved him over the back of the couch. We can stop there."

"If someone hadn't interrupted, what do you think would have happened?" Lainey asked.

"I would have.." Kellie said and stopped.

"I know if you were gonna kick his butt, you'd say so," Lainey said, "No hesitation."

"I wanted him," Kellie said, "I wanted hot, steamy anger sex with my former fiancée who thinks I'm dead. How messed up is that?"

"When was the last time you wanted a man?" Lainey asked

Kellie didn't answer.

What was your sexual relationship with him like before the rape?" Lainey asked.

"We were trying to wait until we got married," Kellie said, "But one night, we didn't stop. After the rape, I couldn't even stand him touching me."

"Are you still in love with him?" Lainey asked.

"You better be joking," Kellie said, defensively, "There's no way in hell."

"Whoa," Lainey said, "I think we've covered a lot today. I'll see you next week."

"Sure," Kellie said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kelly's Diner**

"Hey, kiddo," Mike said, "How long have you been back?"

"A couple days," Kellie said, "Before you ask, Sonny and I already, I don't even have words for it."

"That bad?" Mike asked.

"His parting words were and I quote 'You're dead to me'" Kellie said.

"Harsh," Mike said.

"I don't why I expected him to just accept me after leaving the way I did?" Kellie said, "I guess I thought I could fix everything and actually get to know my family. I guess I was just fooling myself."

"I had my chance with Sonny and messed it up," Mike said, "But I still have hope for the two of you."

"I have been involving myself in his business affairs behind his back," Kellie said, "And I am working with Alcazar and Jason. I may be able to fix things, but the way things are going it will be at the expense of ever having a relationship with my father."

"Kellie, you and Sonny have plenty of time to work things out," Mike said, "Give your selves a few days to cool off."

"Sonny and cooling off don't exist together in this reality," Kellie said, "If I stand back and let everything around us blow up, I could have a relationship with Sonny."

"And you wouldn't be able to live with yourself," Mike said, "Because you had the power to stop something bad from happening and didn't." He picked up a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Are feeling alright?" Kellie asked, "You're really pale and your hands are shaking."

"Kellie, It's just a cold," Mike said.

"Sit down, Grandpa," Kellie said, "I'll take care of the diner. You need some rest."

"It's okay, Kellie," Mike said, "I've got everything under control. I have to get something from the kitchen." Mike tried to make his way to the kitchen. He collapsed.


	34. Chapter 34

**General Hospital**

Kellie was sitting in the waiting room. Monica walked up.

"How is he?" Kellie asked.

"He's regained consciousness," Monica said, "We've got an IV hooked up to him." There was silence.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Kellie said, "Do you have to run tests?"

"Kellie," Monica said, "I can't tell you anything. Doctor-Patient Confidentiality. Mike has the entire hospital staff sworn to secrecy."

"It's bad isn't it?" Kellie asked.

"If anyone can get it out of Mike, it's you," Monica said, "Good luck, not that you'll need it." Monica walked off.

Kellie walked to Mike's room. "I have moral issues beating up a hospital patient," Kellie said, "But if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll overlook those moral issues."

"Kellie, I'm just dehydrated from the flu," Mike said.

"You're bad liar," Kellie said, "First it's a cold, now it's the flu. Get your story straight. And I don't think you'd have a gag order on the entire hospital staff if it was either of those."

"Go pour drinks or antagonize Sonny," Mike said, "Have a good time."

"We both know, I'll find out someplace else," Kellie said, "You might as well save me the trouble." Silence ensued.

"I'm dying, Kellie," Mike said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Kellie said.

"Cancer," Mike said, "I was diagnosed a year and a half ago. It's terminal."

"You didn't tell anyone why?" Kellie said, "Did you get a second opinion?"

"Yes, I got a second opinion," Mike said, "Kellie, I'm an old man whose made lots of mistakes. No one will really miss me. Some might even say good riddance."

"I'll miss you," Kellie said, "That has to count for something."

"Kellie," Mike said, "I've been living on borrowed time. My number's up soon."

"How long?" Kellie said, "How bad is it?"

"The cancer has taken over my entire body," Mike said, "I'm coughing up more blood everyday."

"You're timing sucks, Grandpa," Kellie said.

"I got to know my granddaughter for a little while," Mike said, "That's more than I deserve."

"Don't talk like that," Kellie said, "How long do you?"

"This is it, kiddo," Mike said, "I'm in the hospital until the end. Isn't it time for you to go work? Get out of here."

"This discussion isn't over. I'll come back tomorrow," Kellie said. She ran into Sam in the hallway, nearly colliding with her.

"Where's the fire?" Sam asked.

"I'm late for work," Kellie said.

"Sit down, you look upset," Sam said, leading her to the chair, "Why are you even in the hospital?"

"They brought Mike in earlier," Kellie said, "He's had cancer for over a year and didn't tell anybody."

"He's been going through chemo and other treatments, right?" Sam asked.

"It's untreatable and spread everywhere," Kellie said, "He's resigned himself to the fact that he's in the home stretch." Kellie stood up and punched the wall. "He can't die dammit, he can't."

"Kellie, let's go back to the penthouse," Sam said, "We'll call Luke and tell him you won't be in."

"And do what," Kellie said, "Mope around about this. No thanks. I need to do something." Kellie stormed off.


	35. Chapter 35

Ric's phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey, Ric, It's Tyler,"

"What piece of dirty work do you need from me now?" Ric asked.

"How about that drink?" Tyler said, "I finally took a vacation."

"It's about time," Ric said, "When do you want it?"

"How about tonight?" Tyler said.

"You got it," Ric said.

**Luke's club**

Ric and Tyler sat down at a table.

"So what, prompted the vacation?" Ric asked.

"Bossman ordered it," Tyler said, "Said I needed to get my head together. Things were too tense for me to screw up right now."

"You get to keep your hands clean, at least," Ric said.

Ric scanned the room and saw Kellie. He signaled for her to come over.

Tyler looked at her as she approached.

"Do not tell me the mob princess works here?" he said.

"You mean, Kellie?" Ric asked. Tyler nodded. "She works here. I'm guessing by your reaction you and Kellie didn't get along in Miami."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kellie said.

"Ordering a martini," Tyler said.

"No, what are you doing here in Port Charles, city boy?" Kellie said.

"Visiting an old friend, tundra." Tyler said.

"Tundra?" Ric asked.

"As in frozen tundra," Kellie said, "Don't make me teach you the meaning of frozen tundra again. I won't be as nice as I was the last time."

"Kellie, scotch," Ric said.

"I'll be back in a minute," Kellie said, leaving.

"She turned you down cold," Ric said.

"Literally," Tyler said, "She put an ice pack on…"

"I think can pick up where that train of thought is leading to," Ric said, "In the interest of keeping the peace, I'll get the drinks at the bar and bring them over." Ric went over to the bar.

"Tyler says you iced him down literally," Ric said.

"He deserved it," Kellie said, "How do you put up with him? He's an absolute snob and a jerk."

"Kellie, we both know your bad side and other people don't mix," Ric said.

"Here's your drinks," Kellie said, sliding them over to him.

"You seem more on edge than usual," Ric said, "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Kellie said, "Now I have other customers to attend to."

Ric headed back to the table. He and Tyler continued talking. Tyler kept looking to see what Kellie was doing.

"Tyler, can I ask why you keep staring at my niece?" Ric said.

"Huh?" Tyler said.

"You can't go two seconds without looking in Kellie's direction," Ric said.

"She looks like a girl I used to know," Tyler said, "Anyway, how are your kids?"

The conversation continued. Ric stepped out to take a call for a minute. Kellie came by with more drinks.

"So, Mob Princess, what do you think about picking up where we left off in Miami?" Tyler said, "And I don't mean you proceeding to beat me up."

"You're delusional," Kellie said, "Did you forget to take your meds? That is the only way you can get it up, right, to forget to take your meds?"

"No one has to know, honey," Tyler said, "If you're worried about protecting your icy reputation. What do you say?" He reached to pull Kellie closer her to him.

Kellie grabbed the martini and started to tip the glass to pour it on Tyler. Someone came up from behind her and grabbed the martini.

"Slinger, what have I told you," Luke said, "No pouring drinks on the customers. You don't want to waste good alcohol."

"I can't very well pull a gun on him," Kellie said.

"I don't care if the guy hits on you," Luke said, "That's what the bouncers are for. As for you monkey suit, you can look, but you can't touch."

"I can't leave you two alone for two seconds," Ric said, "Kellie, don't worry about our table. I'll come get the drinks like I did the first time."

"Come on, Slinger," Luke said, "Let's talk."

"Maybe, you can put some chinks in the wall of ice she wears so well," Tyler said, laughing slightly.

Kellie kicked the chair out from under Tyler. He ended up flat on his back. Kellie walked off. Luke followed her. Tyler set the chair back up and sat down.

"What did you do to my niece?" Ric asked.

"I was just trying to be friendly," Tyler said.

"How friendly" Ric asked, "Did you touch her?"

"I grabbed her," Tyler said, "I don't understand why she's so uptight. Is she some kind of amazon feminist?"

"She was raped," Ric said, "So the next time you think about getting friendly with my niece, Don't. Iknow people who won'thesitate to make sure you never look at another girl again."

Tyler hit his head on the table. After a few seconds, he straightened up.

"I won't touch her again," Tyler said, "I feel like the absolute scum of the earth right now."

"What was that about?" Ric asked.

"I was engaged to a girl around the time I started law school," Tyler said, "She was raped and we broke up because of it. She wouldn't let me help her."

"Have you heard how she's doing?" Ric asked.

"She died a short while later," Tyler said, "What's your niece's story? Two years ago, no one knew she existed. Now she's acting like she owns her father's business."

"Her rapist had been stalking her all over the country. She ended up here," Ric said, "Her rapist was involved in running drugs and wanted to set up shop here as well as own Kellie. Eventually, we found out she was Sonny's daughter."

"Fireworks go off when they're in the same room together, don't they?" Tyler asked.

"It's quite a show," Ric said, "She had never intended for her parentage to come out and when it came down to it, only wanted to use Sonny to get Ethan off her back once the truth came out. One night the police raided a meeting between Sonny and Ethan, there was a shootout. Ethan was dead. Kellie left town. The details on that are sketchy at best."

"Now she's back," Tyler said.

"After she left town, she was involved in some heavy undercover stuff," Ric said, "She'd heard things and decided to scope the situation out for herself."

"Why would she come back at all?" Tyler asked, "Why not just let her father take care of things?"

"I don't think he is taking care of things," Ric said, "I don't know for sure. Frankly, if my brother was the only one that would suffer for it, she wouldn't hesitate to walk away from this. Aside from hating the touch of a man, the rape also left Kellie with the need to protect the innocents. In this case, it's her siblings and cousin."

"You'd figure she'd want nothing to do with this life," Tyler said, "It made her life hell for how long?"

"She was twenty-three when she came here the first time and if I remember correctly she'd been running for five years at the time," Ric said.

"She's twenty-five now," Tyler said, more to himself, "You got time for another drink?"

**The back room**

"Your trigger finger's itchin' tonight, Slinger," Luke said, "Why is that? More importantly, why are your panties in a twist?"

"Are you trying to make me vomit?" Kellie said, "My panties are not twisted over the imitation playboy."

"I didn't say your panties were twisted in regards to monkey suit," Luke said, "You're not asemotionally voidas you'd like people to believe, Slinger. Now what's eating at you?"

"Nothing," Kellie said.

"Wrong answer," Luke said, "How many times have I told you can't pull one over on Luke Spencer. It wouldn't have to do with an old man in the hospital dying of cancer."

"Who told you?" Kellie asked.

"Bobbie called. Apparently, some people at the hospital were concerned about your state of mind," Luke said.

"Sam," Kellie said, "All I did was punch a wall. If I start shooting at the wall, then they should be concerned."

"How are things between you and Papa Godfather?" Luke asked.

"I'm dead to him now," Kellie said, "So don't plan on buying ringside seats anytime soon. Can I go back to work now?"

"Promise to play nice, Slinger," Luke asked

"Don't I always," Kellie said.

"Go back to work and while you're at it reconsider the lawyer's offer," Luke said, "A good healthy dose of anger."

Kellie plugged her ears. "Not listening," she said as she left the room.

"Sex might be just what you need," Luke finished.


	36. Chapter 36

Ric and Tyler got up to leave. Kellie walked over.

"Uncle Ric," Kellie said, "Are you on speaking terms with my father these days?"

"Honestly, no" Ric said, "Not because I betrayed him either. Why?"

"I need to get some information to him," Kellie said, "And right now Sonny and I are not on speaking terms."

"That's what happens when you consort with the enemy," Tyler said.

"By your standards, aren't you consorting with the enemy by trying to get into my pants?" Kellie said.

"Tyler, why don't you wait outside while I talk with my niece," Ric said.

"Fine," Tyler said, heading out.

"This isn't illegal, is it?" Ric asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Tell him Mike's in the hospital and that he needs to go see him. I figure he might go if it doesn't come from me."

"Mike's gonna be fine right?" Ric asked.

"Cancer," Kellie said, shaking her head, "Apparently, he's known for quite awhile. I had to coax it out of him when Monica told me that Mike put a gag order on the entire hospital staff."

"One of the few times, Mike got to experience your mouth at its finest or worst depending on how you look at it?" Ric asked.

"I told him I normally didn't beat up hospital patients but for him I'd make an exception." Kellie said.

"Has anyone gotten in touch with Jax," Ric asked, "See if he can bring John so Mike can see his grandson one last time."

"I'll talk to Carly, I guess," Kellie said, "He still owns part of the Metro Court right?"

"Yeah," Ric said, "He went to Australia because Nicholas Cassadine deluded himself into thinking that John was his. He's gotten therapy, but Jax still doesn't trust him."

"Is Tyler staying at the Metro Court?" Kellie asked, "I have to discuss some business matters with him."

"Isn't he on vacation?" Ric asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "Don't ask. It's complicated."

"In other words, you just don't want to talk about it," Ric said, "Take care of yourself, okay." He left.


	37. Chapter 37

**Metro Court**

Kellie knocked on the hotel room door. No one answered. She banged on it. The door flew open. Tyler appeared wearing nothing but a pair of sweats.

"Alright already," Tyler said, "What could be so important that…oh, it's you." He finally looked up, realizing who it was.

"What no lame come ons," Kellie said, shoving past him into the room.

"Actually, no," Tyler said, "Why are you barging into my room?"

"I need to know why you're here," Kellie said.

"Vacation," Tyler said, shutting the door.

"If you want a vacation you go skiing in the mountains or someplace exotic," Kellie said, "You don't come to Port Charles."

"How do you know I don't have top secret business with your father," Tyler asked.

"You're just the attorney, my father wouldn't meet with you, he'd meet with Roy," Kellie said, "Besides, he doesn't handle things himself these days. He lets the dirty employees do everything and feed him stories."

"You said you weren't on speaking terms with him," Tyler said, "So you wouldn't know."

"Have you ever actually met my father?" Kellie asked, "Because if you had, you'd know that when he decides how reality should be versus what it is, you can't change his mind. If you had seen our last fight, you'd know he couldn't have possibly changed his mind on who's the enemy and who isn't."

"What would it take to change his mind?" Tyler asked.

"Somebody dying," Kellie said, "The enemy overthrowing him completely. I don't know. Why are you here, really?"

"I haven't been on top of my game," Tyler said, "Roy told me to take a vacation. Ric said if I was ever up this way to stop for a drink."

"You shouldn't be here," Kellie said, "You should have steered clear of any place where my father has business."

"I'm just an attorney," Tyler said, "Why would it matter?"

"Let's see you were present for an attempted hit on me," Kellie said.

"The hit man is dead," Tyler said, "The case is open and shut. I wouldn't be worth going after."

"You're from the Miami operations which the enemy has worked to cut off from the rest of the organization," Kellie said, "You don't think they wouldn't notice one of Sonny's people from there showing up here in Port Charles."

"I mostly keep my hands clean," Tyler, "They'd have no use for me if they wanted information."

"They don't know that," Kellie said, "For all they know you're supposed to meet with me on business matters."

"But there's something you're not telling me," Tyler said, "Don't tell me I'm paranoid. Something else has got you scared."

"You get your information on a need to know basis," Kellie said, "And whatever you think I'm not telling you is something you don't need to know."

"Why do you care?" Tyler said.

"I told you I don't like having someone's death on my conscience," Kellie said, "And you don't exactly strike me as the gun carrying, martial arts type. You really can't handle being face to face with the reality of this business."

Someone knocked on the door, "Room Service."

"I didn't order room service," Tyler whispered.

Kellie pulled out her cell phone to make a call.

"The guard's not answering," She said, "Go hide."

The door moved as someone picked the lock.

"Go," Kellie said as she positioned herself behind the door. Tyler grabbed her and dragged her into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from killing someone," Tyler said, "I don't want to have to represent you in court. Besides, I don't feel like fainting."

He lifted up the cover on the Jacuzzi tub, "Get in."

They heard the door open.

"You first," Kellie said. Tyler climbed in first and pulled Kellie in before laying down. He shut the cover over them.

Kellie sent a text message on her cell phone. They heard footsteps. Then the sound of someone locking the cover of the tub shut. The footsteps faded and the door shut.

Tyler tried to open the cover. It wouldn't budge. "I hope you sent for help," he said.

"Alcazar," Kellie said.

"Not Jason," Tyler asked.

"Still in Miami," Kellie said.

"Who was he after?" Tyler asked, "You or me?"

"I don't know," Kellie said, "I need to get out of here." She banged on the cover.

"I already tried that," Tyler said.

Kellie's phone vibrated. "Lorenzo." She answered.

"I'm on my way," Lorenzo said, "What's going on?"

"Right now, I'm locked in a Jacuzzi," Kellie said, "It has a cover for when it's not in use."

"Where's your guard?" Lorenzo asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't answer his phone," Kellie said.

"You aren't claustrophobic are you?" Lorenzo said, "You sound a little panicky."

"No," Kellie said.

"What else is wrong?" Lorenzo asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Kellie said. Tyler grabbed the phone.

"Hello," Tyler said.

"Kellie's not the only one in the Jacuzzi," Lorenzo said, "Who are you?"

"The person stupid enough to think this was a good place to hide from someone breaking into my hotel room," Tyler said.

"Kellie isn't exactly at ease being that close to a man," Lorenzo said.

"I know," Tyler said, "I'll take care of her until you get here."

"I'm five minutes away," Lorenzo said. He hung up.

Tyler handed Kellie the cell phone.

"I owe you an apology," Tyler said, "I'm sorry if I overstepped any bounds with you in any way. I thought you were just a bitch. I didn't realize you actually had issues."

"Ric told you I was raped," Kellie said.

"It's not an excuse for my behavior towards you," Tyler said, "You're shaking. Can you make it five minutes without going ballistic on me?"

"I don't know," Kellie said.

"Don't look at me," Tyler said, he urged her body to lay against him, her head at his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back.

"What are you doing?" Kellie asked.

"Trying to help you relax," Tyler said.

"I don't think I can do this," Kellie said.

"Yes, you can," Tyler said, "You're strong, Kellie. Not many people, much less a woman could go up against her father to save the people she cares, especially in the world your father lives in."

"I'm warning you now I may not last," Kellie said, shaking more.

"Just breathe, Kellie," Tyler said, he moved his hands away from her body. "Where's that annoying mouth of yours?"

"I know what you're trying to do," Kellie said.

"What would that be?" Tyler said.

"Shut up, city boy," Kellie said.

"It worked," Tyler said.


	38. Chapter 38

Lorenzo found the guard passed out in the hallway. "See that he gets medical attention," he said to one of his men.

They burst into the hotel room. Lorenzo headed for the bathroom. "Kellie," he called.

"Lorenzo," Kellie called. Lorenzo unlocked the cover and opened it. Kellie scrambled out.

"We found the guard passed out outside," Lorenzo said, "Now what happened?"

"Sonny's Miami attorney was told to take a vacation and decided Port Charles would be the ideal place to spend it," Kellie said, "I came to talk with him. Room service that was never ordered showed up. Tyler dragged me into the bathroom."

"He thought the Jacuzzi would be a good hiding place and whoever broke in locked you in it," Lorenzo said, "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Kellie said.

"Did you see whoever it was?" Lorenzo said.

"No," Kellie said.

"Was he after you or Mr. Scott over there?" Lorenzo said.

"I don't know," Kellie said.

"I have an extra guest room," Lorenzo said, "You'll stay there tonight. Don't even think about arguing. Your penthouse was trashed."

"What about Sam and Danny?" Kellie said.

"They're fine," Lorenzo said, "Fredrico, see Kellie to my place." Kellie and Fredrico headed out.

"I don't know if I should thank you or kill you, Mr. Scott," Lorenzo said.

"Sir, I was just trying to prevent a shoot out," Tyler said.

"I'm not talking about the decision to hide out in the Jacuzzi," Lorenzo said, "I'm talking about your decision to vacation in Port Charles."

"I came to see an old friend," Tyler said, "I didn't think that was a crime."

"Do you have any idea what you have done by showing up in Port Charles?" Lorenzo asked.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Tyler said.

"Unfortunately, that's not my place," Lorenzo said, "Sanchez and Peter are your guards. Do not go anywhere with out them."

"I'd like to keep my job," Tyler said, "I can't keep it if my boss's enemy is supplying guards for me."

"I guess you would rather be dead," Lorenzo said, "Kellie wasn't kidding when she said you have absolutely no understanding of what's going on here. I'd let whoever wants to come after you, go right ahead, as punishment for your stupidity. When this is over remember to thank Kellie because she's the only reason I'm offering you protection." Lorenzo said as he left the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Lorenzo's Place**

**The next morning**

"Who's in the guest room?" Skye asked.

"Kellie," Lorenzo said, "Someone broke into her penthouse last night. I promised Jason I'd look after her."

"Is she okay?" Skye asked.

"She wasn't at the penthouse when it happened," Lorenzo said.

"Something else happened," Skye said, "You're skirting around the actual question. I know better than to ask though. I'll let her know there's breakfast downstairs when she's ready."

Skye headed upstairs. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Kellie asked.

"It's Skye. Can I come in?" Skye

Kellie opened the door.

"You look like ," Skye began to say.

"Like I've been run over by multiple freight trains," Kellie said.

"That was rude of me," Skye said, "I just wanted to tell you there's breakfast downstairs if you want some."

"Thanks," Kellie said, "I'll be down in a minute." Skye left. A few minutes later Kellie appeared in the living room with a plate of food.

"You don't mind if I eat in your living room, do you?" Kellie asked.

"Go right ahead," Lorenzo said, "I'd ask how you're doing, but somehow I don't think you'd have an answer for that."

"My grandfather's dying," Kellie said, "My father disowned me, not that I don't deserve it, I did the same thing to him the first time around."

You're father is not exactly in his right mind," Lorenzo said, "I wouldn't give up on him just yet."

"Shouldn't you be telling me to run the other direction," Kellie said, "I know you two co-exist almost peacefully, but you and my father aren't exactly fond of each other."

"Sonny may not be my favorite person," Lorenzo said, "But I don't have anything to gain by badmouthing your father to you. As flawed as your father is you still want some kind of relationship with him and I have no right to stand in the way of that."

"In other words, you don't want to do you something that would take away any shot at having an uncle-niece relationship with me," Kellie said.

"I admit I have selfish motives," Lorenzo said. Someone knocked at the door.

"It's Dr. Winters," Lorenzo said, "I may have been overstepping the line, but I figured you could use someone to talk to after last night." He headed to open the door.

"Dr. Winters," Lorenzo said, "Kellie's in the living room."

"I can see that," Lainey said.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything," Lorenzo said, leaving


	40. Chapter 40

Lainey took a seat on the couch. "Where do you want to start?"

"Last night, I guess," Kellie said, "My past was told to take a vacation and decided Port Charles was a good place to spend it."

"By your past you mean Tyler?" Lainey asked.

Kellie nodded, "He knows my Uncle Ric who is unaware how Tyler is connected to me other than he got on my bad side in Miami. I went to see Tyler at his hotel to find out why he was here and to tell him he shouldn't be here."

"Is there a reason you don't want Tyler here?" Lainey asked.

"I'm in the process of upsetting some not so nice people who if they find out how I'm connected to Tyler wouldn't hesitate to use him as leverage or to send a message," Kellie said.

"And he'd find out who you really are," Lainey said.

"That is probably a foregone conclusion," Kellie said, "It's not if he finds out its when."

"You want to put if off as long as possible," Lainey said, "What happened at the hotel?"

"Some came to the door posing as room service which Tyler said he didn't order," Kellie said, "We hid in the Jacuzzi which has a cover on it. Whoever broke in locked it with us inside."

"How long were you in there?" Lainey asked.

"15-20 minutes," Kellie said, "I'd had my cell phone and Lorenzo came to get us out."

"How did you do being that close to man for that long?" Lainey asked.

"I was on verge of panicking," Kellie said.

"Did Tyler understand what was going on?" Lainey asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "Apparently, Uncle Ric told him about the rape. He apologized to me for crossing any lines and tried to calm me down."

"Did he succeed?" Lainey asked.

"More or less," Kellie said, "There was a time when I might have pulled a gun and shot without thinking."

"You told me last in our last session that when you were in Miami, you wanted to have sex with Tyler," Lainey said, "What made this situation different?"

"In Miami, I wasn't trapped," Kellie said, "Last night, I was trapped in a small enough space that fighting him off would have been difficult if someone wanted to rape me. Plus, until Uncle Ric told Tyler about the rape, he'd been hitting on me and touching me. I didn't know he knew until we were trapped in the Jacuzzi."

"If it had been you and Jason trapped in the Jacuzzi," Lainey said, "How would you have reacted?"

"I probably would have been fine," Kellie said, "I trust him."

"What happened between you and Jason to make you so close?" Lainey asked. "When you were here the first time, what did Jason do to earn your trust?"

"When I left town, Jason and I weren't all that close," Kellie said, "He spent more time keeping my father and I from killing each other. I respected him though because he understood why I couldn't just let Sonny leave me out of taking my life back. When I told him I didn't want to know what happened to Tyler after I left, he looked into it and if he'd found out that he wasn't doing well, I'd have never even know he looked into it."

"If you weren't close when you left town, how are you and Jason close upon you immediate arrival in town?" Lainey asked.

"Sonny had him looking for me," Kellie said, "Eventually he found me in Spain. After several months of traveling, I thought I could stay in one place for awhile. Around the time Jason found me, I'd been getting restless and settling down seemed to make dealing with the emotional fallout from Ethan harder. Then Jason showed up, I saw him first and tried to disguise myself. Jason saw right through it. I tried to run, but he caught up with me. We talked."

"You talked," Lainey said, "About what?"

"Anything and everything," Kellie said, "He left and said he wouldn't tell my father he found me and that coming back to Port Charles was my choice. After that I got involved with the WSB."

"Did you ever see Jason between Spain and coming back here?" Lainey asked.

"Once in Switzerland," Kellie said, "I can't say a whole lot about that. Although I'm sure Luke Spencer would happily provide the details for a price."

"If Luke's involved, I don't want to know," Lainey said, "I'd like to talk about some other things outside of your issues with men, but we'll have to save that for another session. If you need someone to talk to you can call me at anytime."

"Okay," Kellie said, "Thanks for coming."

Lainey got up to leave. "I have to ask. Why is Lorenzo Alcazar so concerned about you?" she asked, "I know you're a working closely with him, but?"

"He promised Jason he'd look after me in his absence," Kellie said.

"The man wanted to pay for your counseling," Lainey said, "That's beyond just watching your back for the man who thinks of you as a sister. You trust him not as much as Jason but you trust him."

Kellie was silent. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room," Kellie said, "Not even on paper."

"This isn't illegal is it?" Lainey asked.

Kellie shook her head, "It turns out my mother was adopted. She was the product of an affair between Lorenzo's father and his mistress. Lorenzo found the adoption records in some old papers he was going through after I left town."

"I almost wish I didn't know," Lainey said.

"If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to Justus," Kellie said, "He knows. Lorenzo had him set up a trust fund for me in such away I wouldn't connect him with it."

"Aren't I supposed to be the shrink?" Lainey asked, "Does Sonny know?"

Kellie shook her head, "You, me, Justus, Lorenzo, and Jason. As tense as things are business wise, its better to not broadcast that detail to the rest of the world."

"Not mention the tension between Sonny and Alcazar," Lainey said, "Wow, I never would have guessed."

"I don't think anyone would have," Kellie said, "I had no idea. Every time I come to town I'm in the middle of some big family relations reveal."

"You are also involved in trouble," Lainey said, "Being an Alcazar and a Corinthos, in some ways it's a foregone conclusion."

"The irony is I wasn't raised as either one," Kellie said, laughing.

"I have to go," Lainey said.

"Bye," Kellie said. Lainey left.

Lorenzo came back in the room. "I heard laughter," Lorenzo said, "You weren't plotting ways to torture the pansy you were engaged to."

"Remind me to put that on my list of things to do," Kellie said, "Right behind making my father eat crow and giving Mike hell."

"Nice to see you feeling better," Lorenzo said.

"Lainey knows," Kellie said, "about my connection to you. It's not in any of her notes. She couldn't make sense of why you'd want to pay for my counseling among other things."

"If it helps with your therapy," Lorenzo said, "I'm all for it."

"I'll be at the hospital," Kellie said, leaving.


	41. Chapter 41

**General Hospital**

Kellie was headed for Mike's room when Monica stopped her. "Your father's with him now. You might want to wait."

"Does the whole town know he's disowned me this time around?" Kellie asked.

"Sonny tried to have you barred from visiting Mike," Monica said, "The entire hospital staff knows."

"So only half the town knows," Kellie said, "Get ready for some fireworks."

"You know if you upset patients, we'll have to ask you to leave," Monica said.

"I've been asked to leave towns," Kellie said, "Being asked to leave a hospital's nothing." Kellie headed down the hall into Mike's room. Sonny was there.

"You came," Kellie said, "Good."

"You need to leave," Sonny said, "You don't belong here."

"Yes, she does, Sonny," Mike said, "No matter how you think Kellie's betrayed you, she's still your daughter and my granddaughter."

"She may be my daughter, but I owe her nothing," Sonny said.

"Sonny, you don't mean that," Mike said.

"Mike, it's no use arguing with the god complex," Kellie said, "It's not worth the energy since nothing penetrates the bubble of divine supremacy that surrounds him."

Liz came in, "I'll have to ask you to leave for a minute."

Kellie and Sonny went into the hall. Sonny grabbed Kellie and tried to take her further. "You need to leave," he said.

Kellie whipped her hand out of his grasp. "Who are you to dictate who can and can't visit Mike?" she said, "Because if I recall you have nothing to do with him at all costs."

"You're the one who told Ric to let me know Mike was in the hospital," Sonny said, "Why are you upset that I came to visit?"

"I'm glad you came to visit Mike," Kellie said, "Maybe you two can use this opportunity to resolve things and you won't have regrets when he dies."

"I don't understand what your problem is here?" Sonny said, "You don't have to take care of my family because I won't. You can leave and never look back."

"Mike's my grandfather," Kellie said, "I'd like to spend what time he has left visiting him. I know he'd like to see me. Why would you deny a dying man the opportunity to visit with his granddaughter?"

"Alex," Sonny said, "See Kellie out of the hospital." He signaled to the guard to come over.

"You don't want to do this," Kellie said as Alex approached her, "Remember the first time we met."

"You can leave on your own or with an escort," Sonny said, "The choice is yours."

"Do you your worst, Dad," Kellie said, "I really should tell your guard to do his worst since you won't even throw me out yourself."

"Alex, make sure she leaves," Sonny said, walking down the hall.

Kellie turned to go into Mike's room.

Alex grabbed her shoulder. "I can't let you do that."

Kellie moved his hand away and continued forward. Alex grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Milo stepped forward to help her. Kellie shook her head, telling him to stay back.

Kellie attempted to yank her arm away. Alex tightened his grip on her. Kellie stepped on his foot. Alex threw her against the wall. "So you want to do this the hard way?" he said.

"No, that would be you," Kellie said. She grabbed his free arm by the thumb and forced it backwards as she freed her other arm from his grasped. Alex backed far enough away from Kellie for her to move out to the middle of the hallway. She headed for Mike's room again. Alex grabbed her leg, causing her to lose her balance and hit the floor. He hovered over Kellie.

"So you want to play rough?" Alex said, slapping her, "Maybe we ought to take this somewhere more private."

Kellie kicked his legs out from under him, rolling to the side as he fell. She got up and began walking to the waiting room.

Alex got up and followed. He grabbed her arm with a tighter grip and marched her toward the elevator.

"Let me go," Kellie said, throwing a punch his way only to have Alex stop it by grabbing that hand.

"We need to call security," Robin yelled.

Kellie kicked Alex in the groin. He shoved her in the elevator and followed her in. Kellie hit the door open button. Alex tried to pull Kellie away from the controls. Milo pulled Alex off Kellie and out of the elevator as the security guards showed up. Kellie walked out of the elevator. Alex was being handcuffed.

"Are you alright, miss?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "We should call the police. I'd like to press charges."

"What the hell happened here?" Sonny said, approaching them. "Release my guard."

"He assaulted me," Kellie said, "I'm pressing charges. I guess I'll see you at the station." Kellie got back in the elevator.


	42. Chapter 42

**PCPD**

"One of Sonny's guards," Durant said, watching Alex be escorted in. "I think I'll handle this one." He approached the arresting officer. "What's he here for?"

"Assaulting a woman in the hospital," the officer replied.

Sonny walked in. "Release Alex, now," he yelled.

"I can't do that, Corinthos," Durant said, "He's been accused of assault, a felony charge. I can't just ignore that."

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Sonny said, "I want him released. He was only escorting Kellie out of the building. Whatever lies she made up you can't believe."

Durant began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

"That's a lousy excuse if I ever heard one?" Durant said, "How would you get Kellie to back up your story? I know she doesn't bow at your feet and bribery won't work with her. Besides she's too smart to cry wolf and risk being prosecuted herself."

"Not to mention the fact there's a dozen or so witnesses to back me up," Kellie said.

"This is too good," Durant said, "Officer, take his statement. Miss Corinthos if you'll follow me to my office, we'll get things underway."

"Kellie," Sonny said, "If you do this, there's no turning back."

"I thought I'd already passed that point," Kellie said, following Durant.

"Do you want to tell me why I'm in the middle of a Corinthos family argument?" Durant said, "Not that I don't look forward to the thought of putting away one of Sonny's lackeys."

"I went to the hospital to see my grandfather," Kellie said, "Sonny tried to keep me from seeing him. Sonny told Alex to escort me out of the hospital building. He grabbed me, I tried to get away. Alex threw me up against the wall. I twisted his thumb back. I got free. Alex grabbed my leg forcing me to the ground, slapped me."

"Where did he slap you?" Durant asked.

"Across the left side of my face," Kellie said, touching the area as she pointed it out. She grimaced at the pain.

Durant walked over to the mini-freezer and pulled out an ice pack. "Here you go," Durant said, "Looks like you need it."

"Do you anticipate someone attacking you," Kellie said, "I guess its only natural considering how many enemies you have in this town."

"Now continue," Durant said, "What happened next?"

"Alex said something along the lines of since I liked it so rough, maybe we should take it someplace else. I kicked his legs out from under him and got out of the way as Alex fell. I headed for the waiting room. Alex caught up to me and grabbed me, dragging me in the direction of elevator. I tried to punch Alex with my free arm. Alex grabbed it. I kicked him in the groin. Alex shoved me in the elevator. I tried to keep the elevator door from closing. Alex was trying to close it. My personal guard and hospital security got him off me."

"Where was your guard during all this?" Durant asked.

"He was nearby," Kellie said, "I didn't think I needed help and told him to stay back."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of having a guard?" Durant asked.

"If there were three or four men," Kellie said, "Then he could intervene."

"How many other witnesses were there besides Alex, Milo, and you?" Durant asked.

"A bunch of doctors and nurses, some patients," Kellie said.

"I want the truth here Kellie," Durant asked, "Did Sonny tell Alex to be rough with you? I'll have to charge him as an accessory if he did?"

"All he did was tell Alex to see me out of the hospital," Kellie said, "He didn't tell him how to do it."

"Are you absolutely sure, Kellie?" Durant asked, "Because the safety of this town rests on it. I can't arrest Sonny for simply asking you to leave with an escort."

"I'm sure," Kellie said, "It's the best I can do for you."

"I'll have to settle for it," Durant said, "Why even bother pressing charges against your father's guard."

"He assaulted me and should have deal with the consequences," Kellie said, "Isn't what the justice system's for?"

"Well, I'd say we have a good chance of convicting him," Durant said, "Except I'm sure his lawyer will try to make this look like an attempt to stick it to your father."

"When a man beats up on me, I get scared of being raped," Kellie said, "I'm even in therapy for just dealing with being touched."

"Were you terrified when Sonny's guard touched you?" Durant asked.

"Absolutely," Kellie said, "Alex is lucky I didn't do worse to him"

"Let's do this," Durant said, "You realize you can't change your mind?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kellie said.

Durant and Kellie left the office. "Book him, officer," He said.

"Why are you doing this, Kellie?" Sonny asked.

"Your guard assaulted me," Kellie said, "I don't really appreciate having flashbacks and feelings related to Ethan being triggered by a guard who thinks getting rough with me is the smart thing to do."

"What are you worried about?" Sonny asked, "You're perfectly capable of defending yourself and if that's not enough your traitorous guard can step in."

"I would think that you have some concern that your daughter was being traumatized." Kellie said, "even if we're not on good terms. But apparently that's too much to ask. Can I go now?"

"If I have anymore questions, I'll be in touch," Durant said.

"He'll screw you over," Sonny said.

"You're just afraid, he'll find a way to put your claustrophobic self in a cell," Kellie said, leaving.


	43. Chapter 43

**General Hospital**

"What took you so long?" Mike asked as Kellie entered the room.

"I had to get past my father first," Kellie said.

"He'll get over it," Mike said, "Just give it time."

"He was so cold," Kellie said, "Like he didn't care."

"You're just exaggerating," Mike said.

"Carly got in touch with Jax," Kellie said, "He's bringing John to come visit."

"You didn't have to do that Kellie," Mike said.

"What are you gonna tell Courtney when you see her on the side and she asks how her little boy is?" Kellie asked, "Michael should be here tomorrow or the next day."

"I hope you know what you're doing, bringing him back," Mike said.

"I've got him walking a very fine line," Kellie said, "He won't cause trouble for now anyway."

"I can only imagine what you said to him," Mike said.

"Visiting hours are almost over," Liz said, peeking her head in.

"Okay," Kellie said, "I will see you later, Grandpa."

Kellie left the room.

"How are you holding up?" Liz asked as they walked down the hall.

"I'm surviving," Kellie said, "I can't ask for more than that."

"I know your visits mean a lot to Mike," Liz said, "I'm sorry your father can't see that."

"I made my choices," Kellie said, "I have to live with the consequences. She got in the elevator.


	44. Chapter 44

**Kellie's Penthouse**

Lorenzo was waiting in Kellie's living room when she returned, "Would you like to explain why you were at the police station and why the side of your face is bruised?"

"Pressing assault charges against Sonny's guard," Kellie said.

"Are you trying to add fuel to the fire between you and your father?" Lorenzo asked.

"I went to the hospital and Sonny tried to keep me from seeing Mike," Kellie said, "His left his guard to escort me out of the building."

"I can imagine how that went," Lorenzo said, "But why press charges? Why would Durant get in the middle of a family dispute?"

"Putting one of Sonny's people in jail is one small dream come true for Durant," Kellie said, "As for pressing charges, it's one less traitor in my father's organization."

"You're sure about the guard?" Lorenzo asked.

"During one of our infamous sparring matches, my father let it slip that Alex was also assuring him things were fine with the business," Kellie said.

"You realize someone else will take his place," Lorenzo said.

"But it sends a message," Kellie said. Someone knocked.

"Mr. Scott's here to see you," Milo said, opening the door.

"Send him in," Kellie said. Tyler came in.

"Umm..I have a problem," Tyler said.

"Did someone try to kill you?" Kellie asked.

"Your father wants me to represent the guard you're pressing assault charges against," Tyler said.

"I'm starting to think I should have just killed you last night," Lorenzo said, "Your presence is starting to cause serious problems."

"You can't represent him," Kellie said.

"He's my boss," Tyler said, "I can't just tell him no thanks?"

"Conflict of interest?" Lorenzo suggested.

"If we we're sleeping together," Kellie said, "but that would weaken the traumatized victim angle with regards to men touching me."

"What about?" Lorenzo asked, trailing off as Kellie shook her head.

"What about what?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing. You have the right idea, Lorenzo," Kellie said, "I think our only option is to kill him."

"You people really are crazy," Tyler said, "Forget I even came here."

"Not literally, city boy," Kellie said, "Tyler Scott dies and you, under a new name, start a new life eventually."

"Eventually," Tyler said.

"You'd have to hide out until people stopped looking for you," Lorenzo said, "The easiest way would be his car going into the river, no body found."

"It would be suspect considering I've done that myself several times before," Kellie said, "We need a body to make this work. Whatever we do, he makes it to the hospital, where he dies and his body will be cremated."

"This still sounds like me ending up six feet under," Tyler said.

"We pay a doctor off to say you're dead," Lorenzo said, "We'll slip you something to make it look good. As far as the rest of the world is concerned you'll have left the morgue as a box of ashes. In reality, you'll be hiding out here in Kellie's penthouse."

"Don't you have a safe house?" Kellie said, "Does he really have to stay here?"

"He should be in a place where people are in and out every day with guards," Lorenzo said, "You may own the penthouse, Kellie, but I own the building. Enough said."

"You realize you won't be able to leave the penthouse until I say so," Kellie said, "Anyway, I'm leaning toward a fiery explosion or poison. Which do you prefer, Tyler?"

"What am I doing here?" Tyler said, "I am sitting talking with my boss's enemies on how to fake my death because I'm afraid of a little girl pretending to be a mob boss. It's simple assault case. What I'm I so afraid of?"

"Somewhere deep down inside of you," Kellie said, "You know what I'm doing is right."

"I don't know that, tundra," Tyler said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a client to defend." He stormed out.

"Fine time for him to develop a backbone," Kellie said, "Pull your guards off of him."

"Are you sure?" Lorenzo asked, "Because he's in over his head."

"Do it," Kellie said, "He has to find out on his own."

"Even if it means he's surrounded by vultures," Lorenzo said.

"He made his choice," Kellie said, "I have to accept that."


	45. Chapter 45

**General Hospital**

**The next day**

Kellie ran into Carly, Michael, and Morgan in the waiting room.

"Here to see, Mike?" Carly asked. Kellie nodded.

"They let the delinquent out to play," Kellie said, hugging Michael and then Morgan.

"Wait a minute, I've been behaving," Michael said, then added, "Lately."

"Jax and John are in the room," Carly said.

"I'll wait out here then," Kellie said, "If you don't mind."

"Of course not," Carly said. Kellie sat down and Morgan got on here lap.

"You need to visit more often," Morgan said.

"Maybe someday, I'll have that luxury," Kellie said, "Tell me what have you been up to?"

**Mike's Hospital Room**

"Thanks for bringing John here," Mike said.

"It's no problem," Jax said, "He's your grandson. You should see him."

"One last time you mean," Mike said, "Cause that's what this is."

"You be sure tell Courtney her son is doing fine," Jax said.

"I'll try to remember that," Mike said, "Could you see if Kellie or my son is lurking around somewhere?"

"Sure," Jax said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, John," Mike said, "I'll make sure to tell your mommy every thing you've been up to when I see her."

Jax picked up his son and left. He found Kellie in the waiting room.

"Mike wants to see you, Kellie," Jax said, "I'll warn you, he thinks this is it."

"Thanks for coming all this way," Kellie said.

"No, thank you for having Carly get in touch with me," Jax said.

"It was nothing," Kellie said, heading to see Mike.

When she got to the room, Mike was asleep. Kellie just sat by his bed, talking to him. Eventually Mike woke up.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up," Kellie said, "Did you enjoy your visits with Michael, Morgan and John?"

Mike nodded, "Alexis brought Kristina by last night."

"Good," Kellie said, "I bet she enjoyed coming to see her Grandpa."

"She was asking lots of questions about the equipment in here," Mike said. He burst into a fit of coughing. Blood surrounded the corners of his mouth. Kellie grabbed some paper towels to soak it up.

"I want you to promise me something," Mike said, coughing throughout "I want you to promise you'll stay in touch with your siblings and cousins regardless of whether you end up on the other side of the world or stay right here in Port Charles."

Kellie opened her mouth and shut it as Mike continued, "They'll benefit from knowing you," Mike said, "They can learn how to fight the world from your fire and sass. They also need to know as they get older and it's time for them to make their way in the world that it's okay to disagree with Sonny. You set the example for doing what you think is right and they'll benefit from that. I want you to know I'm proud of you."

"Should I let my mouth rub off on them too?" Kellie asked.

"That might be taking it a little far," Mike said.

"I'm better at firing verbal bullets than getting emotional," Kellie said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Mike said.

"I feel like I should be saying but I don't know what," Kellie said, tears falling, "I just know that you have always been there for me from the moment I came to town, no questions asked, just unconditional support and I'm about to lose that."

"You don't need me. You just think you do," Mike said, "You have Jason, Carly, Ric, Alexis, and even Luke Spencer."

"But they're not you," Kellie said.

"Getting to know you was more than I ever deserved," Mike said, "I'm grateful for the short time you were in my life. Now what you do say we stop with the sappy words.

"Okay," Kellie said, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'd tell you a joke, but I can't think of any good ones right now," Mike said.

Kellie looked around, "Do you want to know something else ironic and funny in the context of all things Sonny Corinthos?"

"You mean to take to the grave with me?" Mike asked. Because that's the truth, Kellie. Right here, right now is what we have left."

Kellie looked and listened for anyone near by.

"It must be good," Mike said.

"Not only am I a Corinthos, but I'm also an Alcazar on my mother's side. It turns out she was adopted. She never knew to my knowledge."

"Dare I ask how closely related to." Mike asked, laughing

"Uncle," Kellie said, "How's that for cosmic fate?"

Mike laughed harder and coughed.

"What's so funny, you've got him coughing up blood," Sonny asked coming into the room.

"Someday I might tell you when we're on better terms with each other," Kellie said.

"Come here and sit down, Sonny," Mike said. Sonny complied.

"Carly called said I should," Sonny said, trailing off.

"I want both of you to promise me you'll try to make amends with each other," Mike said.

"Kellie made her choices," Sonny said, "And those choices were to betray me."

"Kellie is only trying to help you," Mike said, "Have you even tried to see things from her side."

"I know what I need to know," Sonny said.

"I don't know the details and I don't want to know," Mike said, "But what I do know is that Kellie needs her father and you need her. I don't care about who's done what in your business. But when it comes down to it, you both need each even if you won't admit. Call me a sentimental dying old man, but I'd like to see my son and granddaughter make up. But I'll settle for you two promising to work things out. I don't want your relationship with Kellie to be like mine with you, Sonny."

"I promise, Grandpa," Kellie said.

"I'll...I'll try," Sonny said, "It may take awhile, but I'll try."

"That's all, I wanted to hear," Mike said, "Now I'm tired and would like some sleep before my big trip to the other side."

"Mike, you're not going anywhere," Sonny said.

"I'll make sure to tell Courtney all about her niece who stands up to Sonny Corinthos," Mike said, "I'm sure she'll love hearing about how Sonny's mouthy daughter puts him in his place." Mike closed his eyes for the last time. The monitors let out a long continuous beep. The doctor ushered Sonny and Kellie outside and tried to revive him. After several unsuccessful attempts, they called the time of death.

"I'm sorry," Monica said, "He's gone." She walked off.


	46. Chapter 46

Kellie looked at Sonny who looked everywhere but at her.

"Dad," Kellie said, fighting back tears.

"I guess we should go to the waiting room and tell everybody," Sonny said, walking off. Kellie followed him.

Sonny stood as Carly, Jax, and the boys stared at him.

"Mike's dead," Sonny said, "May he rot in hell." He walked.

"Dad," Kellie said, "Can we just go some place and talk?"

"I got nothing to say to you," Sonny said.

"What about your promise to Mike?" Kellie said.

"I was just humoring a dying old man, weren't you?" Sonny said.

"I know that I wanted nothing to do with you at one time," Kellie said, "But I don't recall being this cold."

"You chose to work with my enemies and badmouth my employees," Sonny said, "These are the consequences." Sonny walked off.

Kellie started to go after him. Jax stopped her.

"Don't, you won't change his mind that way," he said, "Carly, why don't you take the boys home. I'll see Kellie gets to the penthouse."

"Okay," Carly said, "Come on, boys, why don't we get some ice cream on the way home. "She grabbed John's stroller and Michael and Morgan trailed after her.

**Kellie's Penthouse**

"You're better off with out him," Jax said, "All Sonny wants is to control people.

"Maybe," Kellie said, "My father doesn't control me. If he did we'd obviously be on speaking terms."

"Why are you wasting you're breathe on man who doesn't respect you?" Jax asked, "I just don't get it."

"I know you and my father get along as well as a couple of two year olds who want to play with the same toy," Kellie said, "I'm also very well aware of who my father is and his faults. But for whatever reason, I've come to a point where I would like to know my father."

"Why would you try to save him that's what I'd like to know?" Jax said, "I think you're smart enough to know saving Sonny Corinthos from himself is almost impossible."

"Even you Jasper Jax admit there is hope," Kellie said, "That's all I need."

"Help me understand why you don't walk away from the business; if you can call it that," Jax said, "You could have an almost normal life sans a few guards, but you choose to live dangerously."

"Jax, I never really chose this life," Kellie said, "It chose me when Ethan set his sights on me."

"But you could choose to walk away now," Jax said.

"I don't know how to walk away," Kellie said, "I lived under its shadow for long, it made its way into my blood. So much so I can't walk away no matter how hard I try."

"I'll never understand, will I," Jax said.

"Probably not" Kellie said.

"Do you want me to call any one?" Jax asked.

"No," Kellie said, "I just want to be alone right now.

"Okay," Jax said, "I'm sure Carly would want me tell you to call her if you need anything."

Kellie nodded. Jax left.


	47. Chapter 47

**Greystone**

"You can't go in," the guard said as Kellie approached.

"I have some things to say to my father," Kellie said, "Get out of my way."

"Let her in this one time," Sonny said, coming out. The guard stepped out of the way. Kellie followed Sonny inside.

"I will tell you this once," Sonny said, "If you ever show up on any property that belongs to me again. My men will treat as they would any other intruder."

"In other words, I'll be wiping the floor with them," Kellie said.

"With your mouth?" Sonny said, "I doubt it."

"You forget I once took out a half dozen men by myself," Kellie said, "But that's beside the point."

"It's pointless," Sonny said, "You need to accept that your choices have consequences. You can't work with my enemies and expect to have a relationship with me. If you understood this business, you'd understand that."

"Sonny, I am very well aware of the consequences of my choices," Kellie said, "What I can't wrap my mind around is that you would allow yourself to immerse yourself in the guilt from Emily's death and let your business fall by the wayside, allowing for the people close to you to become unprotected targets. I would think that after Emily's death, you'd want to do everything in your power to ensure their safety."

"I killed Emily," Sonny said, "With all the guards in the world I couldn't protect her."

"You mean lack there of," Kellie said, "You sent the guards away. Emily got kidnapped because of that."

"My bullet killed her," Sonny said.

"I won't dispute that,.Did you shoot before aiming?" Kellie asked, "Kinda of like when you shot Carly while she was in labor."

"I won't apologize for wanting to kill the man who was hurting her," Sonny said.

"Which one, Carly or Emily?" Kellie said.

"Why am I standing here talking with you of all people about this?" Sonny asked.

"It's just eating you up inside isn't it?" Kellie said, "That I'm right about the business and meanwhile all you want to do is punish yourself. That's the real reason you're pushing me and everything else away right. Because after all the things you've done you don't think you deserve anything good."

"Get out," Sonny yelled, throwing a glass against the wall inches away from Kellie.

"Finally something besides ice," Kellie said, "Now maybe you'll start listening to me when I tell you what's really going on in your business."

"Nothing is wrong with the business," Sonny said, "You're delusional. I want you to stay away from Mike's funeral."

"Who are you to tell me I can't go to my grandfather's funeral?" Kellie said, "I hope you realize that I won't comply."

"I'm your father. You will do as you're told," Sonny said.

"You better make up your mind," Kellie said, "You can't decide to be my father just to pull rank on me. Not that I've ever really paid attention to the orders of the god complex."

"Does your mouth ever stop yapping?" Sonny said, "Why don't you just shut up and leave? I'll even extend you the courtesy of showing you out myself." He grabbed her arm and led her out of the house.

"Don't bother," Kellie said, "I'll show myself out." She left almost running into Tyler.

"You on speaking terms with your father again?" Tyler asked. sarcastically.

Kellie shoved him, "Next time you see me, stay far away. I won't be held liable for pulling a gun on you." She left.


	48. Chapter 48

Kellie entered the penthouse, putting her gun and keys on the desk. Her phone rang. She didn't answer and instead turned her cell phone off. She disappeared in to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of tequila. She opened it and began drinking it straight from the bottle.

After awhile, someone knocked. Kellie didn't answer. "I know you're in there, the guards told me," Lorenzo said. Kellie stumbled upstairs, leaving the half empty bottle of tequila downstairs.

"Kellie, I'm coming in," Lorenzo said, opening the door.

Kellie made it up to the top of the stairs, just out of Lorenzo's vision. She sat down.

Lorenzo entered the Penthouse. "Kellie," he called out. He noticed the half empty bottle of tequila on the coffee table. He headed towards the stairs. Kellie heard his foot steps and tried to make her way to the bedrooms. She didn't make it more than a few feet when Lorenzo found her.

"Not the most brilliant hiding place," Lorenzo said.

"Go away," Kellie slurred, shoving past him and stumbling down the stairs. She tripped and Lorenzo caught her. She shoved him and some how made it down the stairs with out falling. She went for the tequila again. Lorenzo took it from her.

"You've had enough already," he said.

"That's not your decision," Kellie said, "Just leave."

"How much have you had, half the bottle?" Lorenzo asked.

"Not enough to forget I care about anybody," Kellie said, trying to grab the bottle back from him.

"All you'll do is puke, pass out, or even worse die," Lorenzo said, "I won't let you do that."

"You shouldn't bother," Kellie said, "Because I don't want to give a damn about anyone right now."

"Now why would you want to do that?" Lorenzo asked.

"Because it hurts," Kellie said, "My grandfather was dying and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. I can't even blame someone because it was random act of nature, not the act of a person." She yanked the tequila out of Lorenzo's hand and threw it across the room. The bottle it the wall and shattered, leaving tequila dripping down the wall. Then in one swiping motion, Kellie had moved the items cluttering the coffee table to the floor.

Lorenzo grabbed Kellie by the arms, "That's enough," he said.

Kellie tried to hit him. Lorenzo twisted Kellie's arms so her body's back side faced him and pulled her against him. Kellie squirmed.

"Damn you," Kellie said, starting to cry. Kellie went limp. She'd passed out. Lorenzo carried upstairs and laid her in bed.

He came back downstairs and called Skye. "I won't be home tonight. It's just a business emergency, some paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."


	49. Chapter 49

**The Next Morning**

Kelly made her way downstairs. Lorenzo was sitting on the couch.

"Aspirin?" he asked, handing her tablets and a glass of water.

Kellie flinched at the sound of his voice. "Could you whisper please?" she asked, taking the water and aspirin.

Lorenzo nodded.

"Did you stay all night?" Kellie asked.

"Yes," Lorenzo.

"You didn't have to do that," Kellie said.

"You'd passed out from too much alcohol," Lorenzo said, "You weren't in any condition to be left alone."

"I didn't say or do anything too extreme, did I?" Kellie asked.

"I had the glass and tequila you threw last night cleaned from the floor and wall," Lorenzo said.

"I'm turning into my father," Kellie said.

"I think you're a long ways off from that," Lorenzo said, "I did take the liberty of cleaning out the rest of your alcohol supply."

"The way I feel this morning, I don't think you have to worry about a repeat performance of last night," Kellie said.

"Until I'm convinced you can drink responsibly," Lorenzo said, "I'll hold on to it for awhile."

Someone pounded on the door, the noise not helping Kellie's hangover. "I know you're there Lorenzo with your tramp," Skye yelled. Lorenzo opened the door, "Keep it down, Kellie has a hangover."

"So it was drunken sex," Skye said, "That makes it so much better. I must be the laughingstock of Port Charles. You set your little mistress up with a penthouse in your building. Tell me you have emergency business when you're really shacking up with the mob princess."

"We're not having sex, Skye," Kellie said, "Now please shut up."

"I come by to express my condolences to you and I hear the guards whispering about how my husband spent the night here," Skye yelled.

"I'm getting myself some breakfast while you fix things with your wife," Kellie said, leaving the room, "You also have my permission to tell her the truth. I have a feeling that's probably the only way to resolve this."

"I'm waiting," Skye said, "What's the truth?"

"Kellie downed half a bottle of tequila last night and passed out," Lorenzo said, "I didn't think she needed to be left alone."

"Oh please," Skye said, "She has her own guards, not to mention Jason and Sam's guards to look out for her."

"Skye that's the truth," Lorenzo said, "I don't know what else you want me to tell you."

Kellie came back in the room, drinking a what looked like a beer. "Can Skye keep a secret?" she asked.

"Yes," Lorenzo said, "I thought I cleaned out your alcohol."

"It's root beer," Kellie said,turning bottle around so he could see the label,"Now do you want to tell her or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Skye asked.

"Skye and I can resolve this without bringing that up," Lorenzo said.

"And even if you resolve this she will be mad when the truth comes out because you or I get into it with my father and let it slip," Kellie said, "I don't think she'll appreciate finding out from the papers. What's it going to be, Uncle?"

Skye and Lorenzo both just stared at Kellie in shock.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a cold day in hell before you called me uncle?" Lorenzo finally asked.

"Don't get too excited," Kellie said, "That was just for shock value."

"Let me get this straight. The daughter of Sonny Corinthos is your niece," Skye said, "When were you going to mention this to me?"

"We decided not tell anyone for the time being," Lorenzo said, "It might put Kellie in unnecessary danger."

"And anyone includes your wife," Skye said, "How long have you known? Since Kellie showed up two years ago? Years?"

"Six months after Kellie left I was going through some old family papers," Lorenzo said, "I found adoption records for a child my father had with one of his mistresses. I did some investigating. It turned out by some weird twist of fate that Kellie's mother was the child."

"Did you know?" Skye asked Kellie.

"I found out the day I signed the papers for the penthouse," Kellie said, "Now if you two would finish your lover's quarrel someplace else, I have a hangover to get rid of and you two aren't helping." Kellie walked over to the door, opened it and said, "Milo, show Mr. and Mrs. Alcazar out will you."

"Come on Skye," Lorenzo said, "We'll discuss this at home." They left.

"Milo," Kellie said, before shutting the door, "If anyone comes looking for me, I'm not here. I don't care if you have to knock them out or tell them I left town, don't let them in."


	50. Chapter 50

**Mike's Funeral**

Kellie walked into the church. She approached Bobbie.

"Thank you for planning this," Kellie said.

"It was the least I could do," Bobbie said, "Carly saved you a spot by the boys. The priest will say a few words and then anyone who wants to say a few words can."

"Thanks," Kellie said.

"You don't belong here," Sonny said, coming up behind Kellie.

"Sonny," Bobbie said, "This isn't the time or place. Mike would want both of you here."

"I'm not leaving, Dad," Kellie said, "I think we can both get along for the duration of the service."

"You mean I don't get to arrest another one of Sonny's guards if he wants them to throw you out," Durant asked, approaching them.

"What's he doing here?" Sonny said.

"I came to pay my respects and support my grandsons," Durant said, "And Kellie, my condolences to you."

"Thank you," Kellie said, "Now why don't you two go to your separate corners before we cause a scene."

"Come on, Sonny," Bobby said, "I'll show you where to sit." She and Sonny walked off in one direction while Durant went another.

Skye walked up to Kellie.

"Lorenzo asked me to send his condolences for him," Skye said, "as well as mine. He felt that his presence might cause more tension than there needs to be."

"Me, my father, and Durant for starters," Kellie said, "We seem to be co-existing peacefully at the moment."

Skye hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I owe you an apology Kellie for accusing you of."

"Apology accepted," Kellie said, "And I apologize for any hurt and confusion you suffered."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Skye said, "I jumped to conclusions and instead of talking to my husband I made unfounded accusations. I want you to know if you need anything, just ask."

Bobbie approached Kellie and Skye. "The service is about to start."

Skye found a seat towards the back and Kellie made her way next Carly and the boys.

The Priest began the service. He said a few words before opening up the pulpit to anyone who wanted to speak. For moment no one got up. Kellie stood and faced the rest of the mourners as she began to speak,

"When I first came to town, before my past was on display for public viewing and every one knew who my father was, an elderly man running a diner wrote his phone number on a napkin and said, "If you need anything, call me. I'd hate for you not to have anyone to call if you need help." All he knew about me was the name went by, Kellie Riley, and that I was in town on personal business and I didn't know anyone in town. Here I was a complete stranger and Mike was interested in my well being and safety. That's the kind of person Mike is..was. He had a kind word and a smile for just about everyone who crossed his path. It didn't matter if he'd known you for 20 years or 2 seconds, he cared enough to look out for you. He was one of the few people who accepted who I was no questions asked. Mike had no expectations of me except that I keep in touch and not shut him out simply because my family ties had become common knowledge. When I left town, he let me know I could always come back. Although at the time, I had no intention of ever setting foot in Port Charles again. For that I will always be grateful along with the chance to visit my grandfather a few more times before his death."

By now Kellie was crying, "If I know my grandfather, he's probably thinking she's giving me too much credit and why doesn't she shut up all ready. Mike was all too aware of his own mistakes in life which is probably why he didn't judge others based on theirs. Thanks, Grandpa for being a kind listener and open person and I hope you've found the same peace that you provided for others."

Kellie sat down. Carly, Bobbie, and others spoke. Eventually the service ended.

People were filing out of the church. From a distance, Bernie was watching, along with another figure whose features were indistinguishable.

"Are things in order for the next phase of the plan?" the figure asked.

"All in order," Bernie said, "However, we still need to find a way to keep Kellie in line."

"Leave that to me," the figure said, "You just make sure the men react to her being in charge appropriately. I'll make sure she's suited to run her father's business in his absence as we see fit."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've decided to end "_Dark Around the Edges_" with Mike's Funeral, despite the fact that there are still unanswered questions surrounding who is the threat to Sonny's and Alcazar's organizationsas well as when everyone else will find out Kellie is an Alcazar and Tyler recognizing Kellie for who she really is. These unresolved issues will be addressed in the another story, "_Nothing's What It Seems_." 

I had planned on it being one whole story. However, between reestablishing Kellie's relationships with the character's on the show, introducing new characters as well as more on Kellie's backstory, the therapy sessions with Lainey, and Mike's sickness and subsequent death this story has become rather lengthy and the threat in my opinion has ended up taking a backseat. While I could have chosen to give Kellie's therapy a lesser role in the story and essentially made the storyline with Mike it's own story to be done at a later date, I felt that Kellie's therapy sessions helped to provide insight into her character and the story line with Mike helped the development of Kellie's character because for the first time we see her deal with something completely unrelated to the business.

Another reason, I've chosen to address the actual threat Kellie is investigating in a different story is the who behind the threat was not clear my in mind until it was time for me write about Mike's funeral and now that I've decided on who that threat is, I feel that addressing the who behind the threat is more effectively done in a separate story. (I do believe that the long amount of time it took for me to come up with a worthwhile threat is well worth it.)

Hopefully, I haven't bored anyone as this is quite long. But I felt that you, as my readers, deserved some insight into my decision to make two stories out of what was originally supposed to be one story,especially since I've left some loose ends as a result. If you have any other questions about this decision or about any of my stories, feel free to ask.


End file.
